La vie tout simplement
by sans-km-h
Summary: Santana est une jeune fille colérique et mal comprise. Après un incident elle se retrouve dans une nouvelle école loin de Quinn et Brittany. Les trois jeunes filles vont rester unies malgré tout, mais lorsque l'amour s'instal tout change. Santana va-t'elle finalement recommencer à parler? Première fois sur Fanfiction
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

Mr Schuester avait mal. Il n'avait pas juste mal physiquement, mais il avait aussi mal à son orgueil. Il détourna le regard pour voir le visage d'Emma couvert de sang. Il avait mal à la tête tellement les cris étaient forts. Il y avait une vraie tornade et celle-ci portait le nom de Santana Lopez. La jeune fille était assise sur le plancher, donnant des coups de pieds et frappant le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une crise. La plus part des gens disaient qu'elle avait besoin d'attention. Ils lui en donnait, l'encerclant filmant ses scènes, mais c'était la première fois que la latina blessait un enseignant. Mme Pillsbury s'était approcher trop proche, essayant de redresser Santana pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Au final, la femme se retrouva avec un nez cassé. Santana avait du mal à respirer, Sa tête se frappait contre le mure chaque fois que son corps tremblait. Elle voyait noir, vraiment noir. Mr Schuester se résigna à empoigné Santana par derrière, lui tenant les bras.

''Santana calme-toi!'' Criait-il. L'homme était également à bout de souffle. La latina secoua la tête continuant de se débattre. Will la releva, mais elle se jeta au sol une fois de plus. Finn et Rachel n'osaient pas trop s'approcher. ''Santana arrête maintenant! Ca suffis!'' Cria encore l'enseignant. Il n'avait jamais vue la jeune fille aussi enragé.

''Lâchez-moi!'' Cria-t'elle finalement frappant le professeur sur le bras. Mme Pillsbury restait dans le coin de son bureau, regardant mr Schuester les bras autour de Santana qui continuait de pleurer et de crier. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil une tête blonde se dresser.

''Ah Quinn tu es là!'' S'exclama Emma en soupirant.

''Qu'est ce qui ce passe?'' Demande l'élève concernée. Elle laissa tomber son sac à dos au sol s'approchant de son amie. Santana continuait de frapper et de pousser. Will grimaça comme la jeune fille lui donna un coup de point dans l'estomac. ''Santana!'' Cria Quinn troublé de voir la latina dans un tel état. La jeune fille arrêta de bouger, se retournant vers son amie. Mr Schuester lâcha son emprise reculant de quelques pas. Santana soupira, se couchant littéralement au sol. 'maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe?'' Demande Quinn beaucoup plus doucement en croisant les bras.

''C'est la troisième fois cette semaine...'' Avoua mme Pillsbury en détournant le regard vers son collègue. Tout le monde savait que Santana avait quelque chose de différent. Elle faisait souvent des crises comme celles-ci. Santana se mie à tousser violemment, l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons.

''Assied-toi sur la chaise.'' Ordonna Will en dirigeant la latina vers la chaise en question, mais la jeune fille détourna le regard. Son corps était tellement raide, que l'homme avait du mal à la soutenir. Il lui releva le menton de sa main libre. ''Regarde-moi Santana! Je ne blague pas! Fais ce que je te dis bon sang!'' Santana cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de le frapper dans le ventre. Quinn s'interposa entre la latina et son enseignant, s'agenouillant devant son amie.

''Santana ma puce fais ce que mr Schuester t'a demandé s'il te plait...'' Murmura Quinn en poussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. La latina soupira, se levant lentement, marchant vers la première chaise devant elle. ''...Merci...'' Lui murmura-t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Santana releva la tête, regardant mr Schuester devant elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration pendant que de grosses larmes coulaient de ses lui frotta le dos en faisant de petits mouvements circulaire. ''Ça va aller...Respire...'' Continuait-t'elle à chuchoter dans son oreille. Santana sanglota enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était mal, elle était gêné.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Santana, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, loin de là.'' L'à rassura l'enseignant en se relevant. Il prit une chaise pour être plus confortable. ''Es-tu plus calme maintenant?'' Demande-t'il en lui prenant les mains. La latina fit un signe de tête relevant les yeux. ''Merci Quinn, tu peux y aller, retourne en dois parler seul avec Santana.'' Expliqua l'homme avec un petit sourire. Quinn se leva, embrassant la latina sur la joue. ''Ca va bien aller d'accord? Je t'aime ma puce...'' Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser cette fois sur le front. Elle lui chuchota autre chose à l'oreille avant de quitter. La jeune fille baissa la tête.

''Ta mère va arriver bientôt, on va aller dans le bureau du principal. Il faut trouver une solution, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça ici tu comprends?'' Santana ne répondit pas. ''On va élaborer une stratégie. Aujourd'hui tu as blessé une enseignante. Si ça l'avait été un élève, tu aurais pue avoir de gros problèmes!'' Ajouta Will en croisant les bras. Il essayait d'être calme, il n'était pas fâché. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que la latina soit renvoyé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était la troisième fois en se mois qu'elle faisait ce genre de scène. Sans compté les crises de paniques et le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas. En fais, la latina ne parlait jamais. Aucun son, aucun cris. Il lui arrivait d'écrire dans ses cours mais c'était tout. Will savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une école adapté, lui et Emma ne pouvaient plus subvenir à ses besoins particulier. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes notes. En mathématique, elle excellait. En histoire et en science aussi. Elle n'avait aucun retard. Elle s'avait parler, mais elle ne voulait pas. C'était ça le problème. La plus part du temps, Brittany était là pour la calmer et Quinn parlait pour elle. Santana devait être plus autonome.

Dans le bureau du principal, la mère de Santana était assise, tenant la main de sa fille, mr Schuester se tenait dans le cadre de porte pendant que le directeur parlait.

''Il n'en est pas question!'' S'écria Victoria Lopez en frappant sur le bureau de bois produisant un son fort. ''Non! Ma fille ne va pas aller dans une école pour retardé! Avez-vous vue ses notes monsieur? Elle est plus intelligente que plusieurs élèves ici!'' Continuait la dame révolté.

''Madame Lopez, le but n'est pas de la mettre dans une école pour retardé...Le but est que votre fille puisse aller dans un établissement adéquat pour ses besoins particuliers.'' Rétorqua l'homme qui ne voulait pas insulter la femme.

''Quels besoins particuliers?'' Demande Victoria de plus en plus fort. Le principal soupira.

''Votre fille fait des crises de colères madame, elle ne parle pas. Je suis conscient que les médecins ont dis qu'elle n'avait aucun retard et qu'elle pouvait parler...Mais elle ne le fait pas. Votre fille est dangereuse, elle a frappé une enseignante.'' Expliqua l'homme en croisant les bras. ''L'école Quatre's-Saisons va aider votre fille psychologiquement, elle aura toute fois la même scolarité que les autres élèves. Ses professeurs vont rester en communication avec elle. Ses amies pourront la voir quand elles le veulent.'' Continue-t'il en relevant la tête. Will s'approcha.

''Je, je crois que l'on devrait peut-être demander l'avis de Santana...'' Avoua le professeur voyant bien que son élève n'était pas à l'aise. ''Alors...Santana est-ce que tu veux essayer? Si tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle école, tu pourras revenir ici il n'y a pas de problème. Tu vas pouvoir venir aux pratiques du glee club, Quinn viendrais te chercher...'' La jeune fille pris une feuille et un crayon.

''Cheerleading?'' Elle marqua sur le papier le remettant à Will. L'homme soupira.

''Il est vrai que Sue ne te garderait pas dans l'équipe.'' Avoua-t'il en baissant la tête. Santana soupira, regardant sa mère avant d'hausser les épaules.

''Écoute moi Santie, j'aimerais que tu essayes d'accord? Je suis inquiète pour toi, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.'' Dit doucement la dame avant d'embrasser sa fille sur la tête. Celle-ci hocha la tête légerement avant de fermer les yeux.

''Les heures seront les mêmes, elle aura un tuteur et sera dans un groupe d'enfant mélenger de 10 à 16 ans.'' Expliqua le principal.

''Des enfants qui ont le même problème qu'elle?'' Demande Victoria en regardant la brochure sur le bureau de l'homme.

''Euhh non pas tout à fait. Il y a beaucoup de cas d'autisme, de dyslexie et de retard mentaux...Votre fille va s'habituer ne vous inquiétez pas.'' La rassura-t'il en sortant un document. ''Vous n'avez qu'à signé ici et elle commencera demain. C'est le bâtiment au coin de la rue il est tout près.'' Santana ferma les yeux pendant que sa mère signait de document. C'était décidée, Santana Lopez allait dans un établissement pour enfants ayant des problèmes.

* * *

_Voici le prologue, j'espère que ce début vous a donné l'eau à la bouche et que vous voulez la suite! J'ai quelques questions pour vous, vous pouvez me répondre en review._

_**1)** Doit-il y avoir du Brittana ou du Quintana?_

_**2)** Est ce que Brittany devrait elle aussi aller dans sa nouvelle école?_

**_MERCI DE ME RÉPONDRE!_**


	2. Chapitre 1 Nouvel environement

**-Chapitre 1-**

En ouvrant les yeux, Santana soupira. Il était 7 heure, elle allait dans sa nouvelle école. La latina se passa la main dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. La jeune fille se résignait à se lever pour faire sa toilette du matin. Etrangement, celle-ci parue trop courte, Santana aurait aimé passé trois bonnes heures sous la douche. En descendant, elle entendit sa petite soeur rire devant la télé. Bob l'éponge...Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé ces épisodes. Elle s'est toujours dit qu'un jour sa soeur allait être retarder à force d'écouter se petit carré jaune et son amie étoile rose faire des conneries. Ce qui est le plus ironique, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Santana qui allait dans une école de mongole. La latina se dirigea vers la table à manger.

''Bon matin ma chérie!'' S'exclama Victoria avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille. Santana grimaça. ''Tien, prend des gaufres. Quinn à appelé, elle va venir te chercher dans dix minutes.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant d'aller voir sa petite soeur. Santana soupira, prenant une bouché des son déjeunés. Elle sortit une feuille et un crayon de ses poches marquants dessus;

''Pas faim on se voit ce soir.'' Elle le déposa dans on assiette avant de prendre son sac et sortir par la porte de devant. Victoria soupira regardant sa fille partir.

''Maman? Qu'est ce qu'elle à Tana?'' Demande la petite Grace en relevant la tête. La mère soupira.

''Euhh...Ta soeur vit des moments difficiles ma puce...'' Avoua-t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Dehors, Santana était assise sur le trottoir devant la maison, attendant patiemment son amie. Elle gardait la tête basse. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait se genre d'angoisse. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir dans ce nouvel établissement. Elle voyait l'expérience un peut comme celle dans une hôpital psychiatrique. Elle ne voulait pas être drogué ou maltraité. Au bout de quelques minutes, Santana vit la voiture rouge de Quinn.

''Hey! Tu es prêtes?'' Demanda la blonde en débarrant la porte passager. La latina hocha la tête, rentrant dans le véhicule. ''Nous sommes un peu en retard, je ne pourrai pas rentrer avec toi,

tu...Tu vas t'en sortir?'' Santana baissa la tête. ''Écoutes, je vais venir te voir sur l'heure du dîner avec Brittany. Elle avait beaucoup de peine quand elle à sue que tu partais. Tu es un peu comme son garde du corps à l'école...'' Avoua Quinn en tournant à gauche. Santana sortit un petit cahier de son sac elle marqua;

''Personne faire du mal à Brittany!'' Avant de le remettre à son amie. Quinn détourna le regard, lisant quelques secondes avant de se re-concentré sur la route.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va la toucher...Je te le promet!'' La rassura-t'elle avant d'arrêter le contact. ''Nous y sommes.'' Dit la blonde en prenant la main de la latina. ''San regarde-moi...'' Murmura-t'elle. La jeune fille se retourna. ''Si il y a quoi que se soit tu peux m'appeler sur mon cellulaire d'accord? N'importe quand! Si tu ne te sens pas bien où que tu veux rentrer je vais venir te chercher même si il y a cour c'est bon?'' Demanda Quinn dans un souffle, Santana baissa la tête. La blonde aurait même crue l'entendre sangloter. Elle tira sa meilleur amie dans une étreinte. ''Allez, il faut y aller si non tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour.'' Chuchota Quinn avant de la lâcher. La latina ouvre la porte, prenant son sac. Elle soupira regardant la voiture quitté le stationnement. Santana rentra dans la bâtisse qui n'était pas très grande à comparé du lycée. Elle se dirigea au secrétariat où était assise une vieille dame.

''Bonjour, comment je peux t'aider ma grande?'' Santana leva les yeux au ciel lui remettant le document que sa mère avait signé la veille. ''Ahhh, tu viens de McKinley, Santana Lopez c'est ça?'' La latina fit un simplement signe de tête pendant que la dame sortit de sa chaise de bureau. ''Tu sera dans la classe de Mme Bradford, tu verras, elle est très gentille!'' Expliqua-t'elle en l'amenant dans un corridor. Elles marchèrent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bleue. La vieille dame toqua deux fois avant que l'enseignante réponde. Devant elle, se dressa une jeune femme dans la trentaine aux cheveux roux. Elle avait l'air sympathique. Rares étaient les fois où Santana trouvait quelque sympathique.

''Salut, tu dois être Santana...Tu es un peux en retard. Ce n'est pas grave nous n'avons même pas commencé, entre je vais te présenter!'' S'exclama la femme en lui prenant le bras. Dès que le contact survena, Santana recula baissant la tête. ''Hum...D'accord, tu peux rester près de la porte, je dois prendre ton dossier de tout façon!'' Avoua mme Bradford avant de prendre le dossier en question que la secrétaire lui tendait.

''...Elle est un cas léger, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème...'' Murmura celle-ci avant de tourner les talons. L'enseignante feuilleta le document, voulant en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille. Santana gardait la tête baissé. Un cas léger? Pensa-t'elle dans son autre école, elle était un des pires cas! Elle ne voudrait pas voir les autres!

''Alors Santana...Tu, tu veux rentrer?'' Demanda finalement la professeur en rouvrant la porte. La latina ne fit qu'un signe de tête suivant la femme. En rentrant dans la classe, il n'y avait que sept enfants, tous d'âges différents. À gauche, il y avait deux petits garçons qui étaient assis avec des casses-têtes. Ils devaient avoir dans les dix ans. Plus loin, Santana remarqua trois jeunes filles assises avec des crayons de couleurs, elles semblaient être un peut plus jeune qu'elle.

''Santana, je te présente Jackie.'' Fit finalement mme Bradford en désignant une jeune fille qui se précipita vers elles. ''Jackie à quinze ans, elle est atteinte du syndrome de Down. Ici c'est son petit frère Paul...Il a douze ans.'' Derrière la jeune fille se trouvait également un petit garçon il ne ressemblait pas à sa soeur, son visage était beaucoup plus déformé. Santana pouvait dire sur le champs que le petit avait la trisomie.

''Qui? Qui?'' Demanda Jackie en tirant le chandail de la latina. Celle-ci recula croisant les bras. L'enseignante souria.

''Jackie, voici Santana. C'est une nouvelle élève. Elle vient ici pour apprendre comme toi.'' Expliqua-t'elle en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle lâche le chandail de la latina. Paul s'approcha pour enlacer la nouvelle venue. Santana grimaça mais ne bougea pas.

''Tana!'' Cria le petit en relevant la tête. La jeune fille en question porta ses mains à ses oreilles. L'enseignante s'interposa.

''Ok, les enfants allez voir Simon et Jacob avec les casse-têtes. Je dois parler seule avec Santana d'accord?'' Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête avant de partir au fond de la pièce. Santana baissa la tête. ''Viens, on va aller sur le divan rouge.'' Commanda l'enseignante en la dirigeant vers le divan en question. ''Tu peux t'asseoir...'' Santana pris place relevant la tête pour voir la femme s'asseoir à ses côtés. La latina soupira. ''Santana? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici?'' Demanda la rousse en croisant les bras. La jeune fille hocha la tête. ''Bien, nous avons déjà un début de chemin de fait!'' S'exclama-t'elle. La latina sortit le cahier qu'elle avait il y a quelque minute dans la voiture de Quinn, elle sortie également un crayon avant de marquer;

''Mrs Schuester?'' Elle remis le mot à la femme. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

''Ton enseignant va venir te voir ce soir, nous aurons une discussion moi, lui et toi...'' Expliqua-t'elle en lui redonnant le cahier. ''Maintenant j'aimerais que tu ranges ton cahier et ton crayon s'il te plait. Nous allons dialoguer verbalement...D'accord?'' Santana suivi les ordres mais ne répondit pas. ''Ok...Si tu ne veux pas parler, pour l'instant tu as le droit. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter.''' La latina hocha la tête relevant les yeux. ''J'ai lue ton bulletin Santana, tu as de très bonne note!'' Avoua-t'elle. ''Ici, tu auras trois heures d'écoles normales. Tu ne changeras pas de classe. Tu auras une heure de dîner à la même heure que dans ton ancien lycée, puis l'après midi, tu feras des activités avec les deux jeunes filles là bas...'' Expliqua-t'elle en désignant les jeunes filles qui dessinaient plus loin. ''Elles sont atteinte d'une maladie appelé autisme.'' Le visage de Santana se crispa, elle sortie encore son cahier et son crayon.

''Je ne suis pas retardé!'' Ecrit la latina avant de le remettre à la femme. Celle-ci soupira, relevant la tête.

''Je crois que je vais devoir garder ton cahier.'' Avoua-t'elle en déposant le fameux cahier au sol. Santana baissa la tête. ''Santana, je sais que tu n'as pas de retard mental, tu es même plus intelligente qu'une fille de ton âge. Le problème c'est que tu dois apprendre à canaliser tes émotions, tu dois aprendre à te calmer toute seule. C'est pour ça que je veux travailler avec toi et les deux autres jeunes filles. Tu comprends?'' Santana haussa les épaules avant de se lever. Mme Bradford se leva à son tour. ''Santana, je n'ai pas terminé...'' Dit doucement la femme, mais la latina l'ignora se dirigeant vers la porte. ''Santana tu ne peux pas sortir de la classe, je suis désolés. Si tu veux, tu peux allé t'asseoir et te calmer un peut si tu en ressent le besoin.'' Mais la jeune fille n'en n'avait rien à faire, elle essaya en vain d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était barrée. Santana grogna, frappant une fois dans la porte avec son point, puis une autre fois et encore. Un silence retentis dans la salle, tout les élèves regardaient Santana qui tentait de sortir. Jackie soupira, s'approchant. Lorsque l'enseignante vit l'autre élève se diriger vers Santana elle essaya de s'interposer, mais il était trop tard. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva pour donné un câlin à la nouvelle élève, celle-ci la poussa par terre reculant dans la porte.

''Tana!'' Cria Jackie en croisant les bras toujours au sol, la latina l'ignora, donnant toujours des coups de pieds dans la porte.

''Santana je veux que tu arrêtes de frapper dans la porte et que tu te dirige sur le divan s'il te plait.'' Demanda mme Bradford en prenant la jeune fille par le bras. La latina se laissa tomber au sol. Tout les enfants se réunis autour d'elle ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

''Mme? Pourquoi elle pleure?'' Demande Jacob en pointant Santana du doigt. L'enseignante soupira.

''D'accord, tout le monde en cerle près de mon bureau, on va laisser Santana se calmer pendant que nous allons jouer à un jeu...'' Expliqua la femme rousse en dirigeant les enfants autour du bureau, laissant la latina assise au sol sanglotant. Pour la première fois, on ignorait Santana Lopez.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 terminé, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vous pouvez également répondre à mes questions par review._

_1) Doit-il y avoir du Brittana ou du Quintana?_

_2) Est ce que Brittany devrait elle aussi aller dans sa nouvelle école?_

_MERCI DE ME RÉPONDRE!_


	3. Chapitre 2 Frustration

calzona95: Merci de m'avoir répondue, j'ai pris tes suggestions en note!

pacifik: Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu un dilème puisque les avis sont partagés. Je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et que je vais développer l'amitier Quinntana. J'espère que tu vas aimer quand même! Voilà la suite!

Anonyme(Très original): J'ai pris ton review en concidération, je suis désolée pour les fautes. Il y aura plus de Brittana vers la fin.

Marine2910: Merci pour les réponses, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

Jess: Merci pour le review, il y aura plus d'amitié Quinntana dans le prochain chapitre!

* * *

**-Chapitre 2-**

Santana resta assise au sol pendant trente minute. Elle gémissait de temps à autre pour démontrer son mécontentement. Elle soupira, enfouissant sa tête entre ses jambes. Pendant se temps, mme Bradford et les autres jouaient à un jeu musicale. Santana trouvait le jeu bébé de toute façon. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais elle étouffait, la porte était barrée et son cellulaire était dans son sac que l'enseignante avait mie derrière son bureau. Elle voulait sortir, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Soudainement, Santana en voulait à tout le monde, elle en voulait au principale, à sa mère d'avoir signée les documents, à mrs Schuester qui avait proposé l'idée. Elle en voulait même à Quinn de l'avoir déposé devant cette école de fous. La latina s'enrageait toute seule, soudain, elle sentait que tout tournait autour d'elle. Santana voyait noir. Elle se mie à frapper dans la porte avec ses pieds produisant un bruit de plus en plus fort. L'enseignante l'ignora jusqu'à ce que la latina se mie à trembler à bout de souffle. Elle se leva marchant vers elle.

''Santana, je te demande d'arrêter, tu va te faire mal.'' Demanda doucement la femme en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de frapper la porte avec son point de toute ses forces. Même mme Bradford grimaça pour la latina qui cria de douleur. L'enseignant s'assis derrière la latina prenant son bras. ''Ok...Doucement...'' Elle lui murmura à l'oreille pour regarder sa main. Une grosse ecchymose violette se forma sur ses jointures.

''Santana vient avec moi sur le divan s'il te plait.'' La latina n'avait plus de force pour se battre, elle acquiesça de la tête avant de se lever.

''Mme, c'est l'heure de la collation!'' S'exclama un petit garçon qui se nommait Simon. L'enseignante soupira.

''D'accord, allez chercher vos boites à lunch et manger sur les tables.'' Dit-elle avec un petit sourire comme elle s'assis sur le divan avec Santana. ''Es-tu plus calme maintenant?'' Lui demande-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana gémit la tête dans ses mains. ''Tu t'es fais mal n'est ce pas?'' N'ayant aucune réponse, elle soupira. ''Ici, nous avons des règles. Tu as le droit d'être fâché Santana, mais tu ne peux pas pousser ou frapper les autres. Tu as le droit de fouloir être seule, mais tu ne peux pas sortir de la classe. Tu as le droit de refuser de me parler, mais tu dois m'écouter...'' Santana releva la tête. ''Est-ce que tu es faché?'' Lui demande l'enseignante en déposant sa main sur sa cuisse. Santana haussa les épaules. ''Alors? Es-tu triste?'' Continua-t'elle. La latina se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. La professeur pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis elle ouvrit la bouche, formulant un mot, mais aucun son ne sortie. ''Santana je sais que tu es capable de parler, d'émettre des sons...'' Avoua la femme en lui tendant un mouchoir. La jeune fille détourna la tête, regardant la porte. Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la table où trois jeunes filles avaient dessiné, elle pris un crayon pour marquer;

''Quinn'' L'enseignante soupira se levant à son tour pour remettre le sac qui appartenait à la latina.

''Tu peux faire un appel...'' Lui dit-elle doucement avant de retourner voir les autres enfants. Santana s'empressa de prendre son cellulaire afin de composer le numéro de son amie.

''Allo, Santana? Tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qui se passe?'' Demanda sur le champs la blonde sur un ton inquiète. La latina soupira levant les yeux au ciel.

''J...Je...'' Elle s'arrêta, regardant la classe derrière elle.

''Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ma puce?'' Demande encore Quinn un peu plus fort.

''Je...Je m'ennuie!'' Gémit la latina avant d'éclater en sanglot.

''Ahh...San!'' Soupira Quinn. Elle avait le coeur brisé. ''Tu, tu veux que je viennes de chercher maintenent?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant l'heure.

''...Non...Diner...'' Ajouta simplement Santana entre deux souffles.

''D'accord, je vais venir te voir au dîner avec Britt-Britt d'accord? Il reste deux heures...'' Expliqua la blonde qui retenait ses propres larmes.

''Ok...'' Répondit la latina avant de raccrocher. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

''Tu vas mieux Santana?'' Demande mme Bradford une main derrière son dos. La latina hocha la tête en remettant le cellulaire dans son sac. ''Je savais que pouvais parler. Tu viens de faire un autre bout de chemin Santana, je suis fière de toi!'' S'exclama l'éducatrice souriante. Santana haussa les épaules baissant la tête. ''Tu as une collation? Quelque chose à manger?'' La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir a la table à dessin. Elle pris une feuille et se mie à dessiner. Mme Bradford souri. ''Tantôt tu as poussé Jackie au sol. J'aimerais que tu lui fasse des excuses.'' Santana leva la tête grimaçant. ''Si tu ne veux pas lui parler tu as le droit, tu peux lui faire un dessin ou une carte.'' La jeune fille marqua quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de la retourner.

''Je n'ai pas cinq ans!'' Voilà ce qu'elle avait écrit. L'enseignante s'approcha. ''Je sais Santana, mais Jackie est plus jeune que toi et elle ne comprend pas les choses comme une jeune fille normale.'' Expliqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana grogna de mécontentement. ''Je te laisse l'heure qui suit, si tu ne fais pas tes excuses à Jackie tu auras une conséquence. La violence n'est pas plus toléré dans ton autres lycée, ici tu n'auras pas de retenue, tu n'auras simplement plus de privilège.'' La jeune fille lui redonna sa feuille où cette fois elle avait écrit.

''Je m'en fiche, vous me traitez comme un bébé!'' La femme se mit à rire.

''Ici si tu agis comme une enfant tu seras traitée comme une enfant.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant de

retourner voir les autres enfants. Une heure après, elle retourna voir Santana. La jeune fille avait dessiné des trucs inutiles comme des fleurs et des fruits. Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, en gros sur sa page on pouvait lire;

''Je ne ferais pas d'excuse, j'ai passé l'âge.'' L'enseignante soupira.

à ce que tu te décides à passé à l'acte.'' Expliqua-t'elle doucement en lui remettant une nouvelle feuille. La latina croisa les bras soupirant. L'heure du dîner était arrivé et Santana n'avait toujours pas fais son travail. Mme Bradford était entrain d'aidé les enfants avec leur nourriture lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La femme se dirigea vers celle-ci avant de l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté, étaient dressé deux jeunes filles blondes.

''Bonjour euh...Nous, nous sommes les amies de Santana.'' Expliqua celle du devant.

''Ahh enchanté, je suis mme Bradford, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kate.'' Dit l'enseignante en lui tendant la main.

''Je suis Quinn et voici Brittany!'' Présenta la plus petite blonde.

''Je, je peux vous aider?'' Demanda l'enseignante en croisant les bras.

''Et bien, on voulait savoir si l'on pouvait voir Santana.'' Avoua Quinn en regardant dans la classe.

''Je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée...Santana c'est attiré quelques problème.'' Expliqua Kate en relevant la tête.

''Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait!Je suis sure que c'était un accident de toute façon...'' Demanda Brittany concernée.

''Santana à pousser une autre jeune fille, elle à comme direction d'écrire des excuses mais elle refuse. J'ai essayer de comprendre pourquoi mais elle ne veut pas me parler.'' Expliqua l'éducatrice en invitant les deux jeunes filles à entrer.

''Alors laissez Quinn lui parler! C'est elle qui calme Santana dans notre autre école...'' Avoua Brittany en désignant son amie à sa gauche.

''D'accord, elle est a la table de dessin...'' Murmura la femme. Quinn pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant d'aller voir son amie. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouillant devant elle.

''Hey ma puce...'' Chuchota-t'elle en lui prenant les mains. ''Mme Bradford nous a dit que tu avais frappé un autre élève. Pourquoi?'' Demande la blonde en haussant les épaules. Santana baissa la tête et lui remis une feuille sur lequel il était écrit;

''Trop proche.'' Quinn soupira.

''Tu sais que tu ne dois pas pousser ou frapper les gens San.'' Dit-elle dans un souffle. Kate s'approcha avec Brittany derrière elle.

''Est ce que tout va bien?'' Demande la femme à Quinn.

''Oui.'' Dit-elle avec un sourire. ''Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas bien, elle ne devrait plus recommencer...'' Avoua la blonde en se relevant. ''Mademoiselle, si Santana ne veut pas vous parler, c'est son droit, vous ne pouvez pas la forcer. Elle a besoin de son espace aussi, les autres ne doivent pas être trop près d'elle.'' Expliqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Brittany s'approcha de Santana l'embrassa sur la tête.

''Vous êtes très proches, c'est bien, Santana à besoin de gens sur qui compter!'' S'exclama Kate avec le sourire. Leur discussion fut vite interrompue par Jackie qui enlaça Quinn par la taille.

''Salut!'' Fit-elle en relevant le tête. Quinn sursauta.

''Bonjour mademoiselle!'' S'exclama-t'elle souriante.

''Quinn voici Jackie, elle est très gentille ne t'inquiète pas.'' La blonde haussa les épaules.

''Il y a une fille à l'école, elle a aussi de syndrome de Down, elle est très gentille.'' Avoua la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire.

''Hey! Salut ma puce...'' Murmura Brittany en s'assoyant à aux côtés de la latina. ''Alors, tu trouves ça comment ici?'' Lui demande la blonde en regardant les dessins qu'elle venait de faire. Santana baissa la tête. ''C'est pour quoi tout ça? Je sais que tu comprends...Tu sais que ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien San...'' Commença-t'elle pendant que Brittany prenait les mains de la latina. ''Plus vite tu vas faire des efforts, plus vite tu pourras revenir à Mckinley!'' Ajouta la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

''Nous aussi on s'ennuie Sannie!'' Avoua Quinn avec une moue. La latina pris une feuille et dessina un coeur. Brittany se leva pour embrasser son amie sur la joue. ''On doit partir...Mr Schuester fait dire qu'il va venir te chercher se soir. Je t'aime!'' Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus sur le front.

''Fait attention à toi San et s'il te plait soit sage!'' Lui demande Quinn avec un clin-d'oeil. ''Merci mme Bradford!'' Fit-elle avant de quitter avec Brittany. Santana soupira. Elle allait devoir faire ses excuse si non, c'est mr Schuester qui n'allait pas être content.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous avez aimé, plus d'action dans le prochain. Je devrais poster le chapitre 3 demain matin. Merci de me lire j'aprécie également vos review!_


	4. Chapitre 3 Incendie

taimatique: Heureuse que tu aimes le concept de la fic surtout vue que c'était ton idée à la base!

sakunaya: Merci pour le review, pour ma fic je me donne un minimum de 10 chapitre, si c'est plus je vais probablement prendre un pause, mais j'essaye d'allonger mes chapitres.

jess: Heureuse que tu aimes, ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend beaucoup plus au fil de l'histoire!

Marine2910: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer!

maude: Dans cette fic il n'y a pas de Quinntana en couple mais j'ai remarquer que beaucoup de gens aimaient l'idée alors ma prochaine fic sera probablement une Quinntanta, j'espère que tu vas aimer la fic quand même, mais merce de m'avoir donné ton opinion!

* * *

**-Chapitre 3-**

Santana se leva, touchant l'épaule de mme Bradford.

''Oui Santana?'' Demande la femme qui était assise avec deux garçons jouant avec un cube rubrique. La latina lui remis une feuille plié en deux, qui devait être une carte. ''Ahh non Santana, c'est à Jackie que tu dois faire les excuses!'' Rétorqua Kate en croisant les bras. La jeune fille leva les yeux en l'air se retourna à sa place initiale. L'enseignante soupira. ''Je reviens les garçons...'' Marmona-t'elle en se dirigeant vers Santana. La latina gémit avant de se lever à son tour, elle chercha Jackie du regard avant de marcher vers elle la carte à la main. Elle se contenta de lui déposer sur ses genoux avant de tourner les talons.

''Woah!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant la carte, voyant toute les couleurs. ''Lire Tana! Lire!'' Cria-t'elle en se levant. Santana regarda la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil puis l'enseignante.

''Jackie ne sait pas lire Santana...'' Dit-elle simplement en s'approchant. La petite en question s'approcha souriante lui remettant la carte entre les mains. Santana secoua la tête essayant de lui rendre. Elle jeta la carte au sol se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte. Un autre jeune fille s'approcha de Jackie pour lui lire la carte pendant que Kate courue vers Santana. La jeune fille frappa dans la porte haletante. ''Santana, tu as bien fais, tu lui as fait ta carte, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?'' La latina ne répondit pas, se contenta de se laisser tomber au sol tremblante. ''Santana parle moi, explique moi avec des mots je sais que tu es capables!'' Ordonna Kate en relevant le visage de la latina entre ses deux mains. Soudain, Santana poussa un cri strident, un cri à vous glacer le sang. Les autres enfants regardèrent la scène apeuré. Le petit Paul pleurait dans les bras de sa grande soeur pendant qu'un autre garçon était caché sous la table. La latina repoussa l'adulte devant elle avec ses pieds. La femme recula, laissant la jeune fille faire sa crise, mais Santana ne broncha pas, elle cria et cria sans arrête. Pour une fille qui ne parle jamais, elle à toute une voix pensa l'enseignante. ''Santana calme-toi.'' Demanda-t'elle doucement, mais la latina l'ignora. Continua de frapper, l'enseignante soupira, enlevant sa veste essayant de lui mettre sous la tête pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne.

''...J'ai, j'ai...'' Comment-ça la latina entre deux sanglots.

''C'est bon Santana tu peux me parler, ça va. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

''J'ai essayé! J'ai essayé!'' Cria-t'elle avant de se couché sur le plancher. Elle était fatigué.

''Oui Santana, tu as essayé, tu as fais tes excuses, c'est bien.'' Ajouta mme Bradford en s'acroupissant près de son élève.

''N...Non!'' Continua-t'elle. ''Je peux pas...J'essaye mais je ne peux pas!'' Cria la latina entre deux souffle.

''Ça va aller Santana calme-toi...'' Répond Kate doucement. Santana pris une grande inspiration.

''J'essaye de me calmer mais je ne peux pas!'' Cria-t'elle en relevant la tête.

''D'accord, c'est bien. Viens, va sur le divan...'' Commanda l'éducatrice en l'aidant à se lever. Santana se coucha sur le divan tremblante. ''Ok...Ferme tes yeux et essaye de dormire un peu Santana, on en reparlera tantôt c'est bon?'' La latina soupira, fermant les yeux. Elle était fâché, elle était triste mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi...Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit mr Schuester devant elle, lui flattant les cheveux.

''Hey...'' Chuchota l'homme souriant. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Cela prend quelques secondes à Santana avant de se rappeler les événements. Elle porta soudainement main à sa tête. ''Ça va? Tu as fait une longue sieste.'' Avoua-t'il en l'aidant à se redresser. Santana aperçu mme Bradford assise à son bureau, lisant des feuilles. ''Santana? Est-ce que tu veux me parler des incidents arrivés aujourd'hui?'' Demanda Will dans un souffle. La jeune fille hocha la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieur. ''Est-ce que tu serais prêtes à dialoguer avec moi?'' Cette fois, Santana secoua la tête ''Bon...Je te donne un papier et un crayon.'' Soupira l'homme en lui remettant les objets en question. ''Tu as fais deux crises de rages aujourd'hui...Pourquoi?'' La latina empoigna le crayon.

''Pas besoin d'être ici...'' Écriva-t'elle en faisant la moue. Puis elle marqua. ''Brittany...'' Mr Schuester se passa la main dans la figure.

''Tu es ici parce que tu as des problèmes pour gérer ta colère et pour te calmer. Tu l'as même dit a mme Bradford aujourd'hui. '' Expliqua l'homme. ''Écoute, j'aimerais que tu passes minimalement le reste de la semaine ici. J'ai avec moi les travaux de tes professeurs à te remettre. Quinn et Brittany vont venir te voir sur les heures du midi.'' Santana pris une grande inspiration et marqua sur sa feuille un simple non. Mr Schuester expira.

''Tu n'as pas le choix Santana, tu ne peux pas revenir à Mckinley dans cet état.'' La latina se leva se dirigeant vers la sortie. ''D'accord, on en parlera dans la voiture.'' Marmona l'enseignant avant de se lever à son tour.

''Merci Will...'' Soupira Kate avec un sourire.

''Ahh ce n'est rien, Quinn va venir poser Santana demain à la même heure...Hum, je...Je vais essayer de changer son attitude elle est...Dure de caractère.'' Avoua mr Schuester avant de sortir de la classe courant derrière Santana. Celle-ci se retourna, Will fut surpris de voir qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha doucement posant sa main dans son dos. Automatiquement la jeune fille se blottie dans ses bras sanglotant. ''Chut...Ça va aller...'' Murmura l'homme a son oreille comme il l'entraîna vers la sortie. Le trajet se fit en silence, la latina regardait par la fenêtre, reniflant de temps à autre. Elle marqua dans la fenêtre embrumer;

''Merci.'' Avant de toucher l'épaule de mr Schuester, celui-ci regarda la latina puis le mot avant de sourire.

''Tu es une bonne fille Santana, je le sais...Quinn aussi le sait. Brittany à passé la journée assise dans la salle de coeur à parler de toi!'' Avoua l'homme avec un clin d'oeil. Santana souria. Brittany tenait à elle. Il ne restait qu'à tourner le coin de la rue pour que Santana arrive chez elle. Étrangement, celle-ci était barré. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un détour en prenant la prochaine...'' Marmona mr Schuester en regardant dans son miroire. Arrivé à l'autre extrémité de la rue, Santana soupira, voyant que la rue était également barré. Un policier s'approcha faisant des signes quelconques. L'enseignant baissa sa fenêtre.

''Bonjour monsieur.'' Fit le policier en regardant Santana. ''Vous devez prendre un autre chemin j'ai bien peur...La rue Dawson est barré pour une période de temps indéterminé.'' Expliqua-t'il en désignant la rue en question. La professeur haussa les épaules.

''Je comprends mais, mais je dois allé porter mon élève et elle habite sur cette rue.'' Avoua-t'il un peu exaspéré. Le policier ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

''Je suis désolé, personne n'y a accès!'' Rétorqua-t'il. ''J'ai des ordres à suivre!'' Mr Schuester expira fortement.

''Bien...J'aimerai minimalement savoir ce qui se passe.'' Avoua-t'il en fermant baissant un peu plus la vitre.

''Il y a eu un feu, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Les pompiers sont sur le cas. C'est simplement pour ne pas qu'il se propage.'' Le coeur de Santana ne fit qu'un bon. Elle empoigna mr Schuester du bras. L'homme se retourna voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la latina.

''...Hum...Qu'elle est l'adresse? Écoutez, c'est important!'' Demanda-t'il finalement un peu plus vite. Le policer sortie une petite feuille.

''C'est la maison du coin euh...1370 je crois?'' Santana ouvrit la porte du véhicule, courant jusqu'au barrière. Le policier soupira. ''Vous êtes une Lopez j'en conclu?'' Mr Schuester hocha la tête avant de sortir à son tour pour aller voir son élève. On pouvait voir les flammes à l'autre bout de la rue. Il y avait plein de gens. Santana se débattait pour passer, mais une policière l'agrippa essayant de la calmer.

''Où est Victoria Lopez? Elle avait une petite soeur je crois...'' Demanda Will en enlaçant Santana qui se mie à pleurer silencieusement.

''Nous cherchons toujours la mère...'' Avoua un autre homme qui se trouvait être le voisin des Lopez. ''Santana nous avons essayé de contacter ton père mais c'est impossible.'' Expliqua-t'il en croisant les bras regardant la terrible scène. Santana tremblait, elle avait froid. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle réussi à murmurer doucement.

''Maman...'' Avant de sentir ses genoux flanchir. Mr Schuester l'à soutenait.

''On ne peut pas rester ici, tu vas venir chez moi.'' Expliqua mr Schuester. Il se surpris lui même d'étouffer un sanglot. La situation était dramatique, comme un film.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous avez aprécié, oui je sais c'est un peut dramatique je m'en excuse, la suite va être plus joyeuse avec de l'amitié Quinntana et Brittana! Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci de me lire!_


	5. Chapitre 4 L'éveil

jess: Merci!

calzona95: En fait j'écrit beaucoup au fur et à mesure donc je ne peux pas vraiement te le dire! On le découvrira ensemble.

sakunaya: Et bien mr Schuester est un personnage omnis présent dans ma fic...Disons que je le mets quand je suis à court d'idée. Il ne sera pas toujours là!

Marine2910: Contente que tu aimes!

Ninoubrittana: Heureuse que tu aimes, voilà la suite!

* * *

**-Chapitre 4-**

La première fois que Santana ouvrit les yeux, elle était couché sur une banquette, elle était dans une voiture de police. Elle le savait juste en regardant la vitre qui la séparait des passagers au devant. La latina soupira, essayant de se lever. Elle avait passé deux heures au poste de police avec Mr Schuester. Ils voulaient lui poser des questions. Selon eux, l'incendie était accidentel. Santana resta en position assise, cherchant un visage connue du regard. Elle entendait le policier conducteur parler, puis elle entendit la voix de Will. Elle toussota pour faire par de sa présence.

''Santana? Comment tu te sens?'' Lui demanda l'enseignant en se retournant. La latina marmonna quelque chose avant de regarder par la fenêtre. ''On s'en va chez les Fabray. Quinn est au courant de la situation. Tu vas passer la nuit chez elle d'accord?'' La latina hocha la tête retenant ses larmes. ''Brittany va t'attendre là bas Santana...''Ajouta l'homme dans un souffle. Santana remarqua qu'il avait les yeux bouffis. Il devait avoir pleuré lui aussi. La latina referma les yeux sombrant dans le sommeil.

La deuxième fois que la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours couché, cette fois sur le divan des Fabray. Elle bâilla avant de se retourner sur elle même. Automatiquement, Brittany de retrouvait agenouillé devant elle.

''Hey...Santie...'' Murmura-t'elle doucement en passant sa main dans ses long cheveux noirs. Santana soupira, se frottant les yeux. ''Ça va aller! Quinn est en haut, elle parle avec sa maman. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de semaine d'accord?'' La latina gémit essayant de se redresser. Brittany l'enlaça, l'embrassant sur le nez. Elle prit place à ses côtés, reposant ses pieds sur ses genoux. Quinn arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

''En voilà une qui à bien dormis!'' S'exclama la blonde souriante. ''Comment tu te sens ma puce?'' Demande-t'elle en rentrant dans le salon. Santana haussa les épaules avant de bâiller une fois de plus. ''Mr Schuester est partit hier soir. Tu as passé la nuit sur le canapé...'' Lui expliqua Quinn en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. ''Ma mère ne veut pas que tu ailles à l'école aujourd'hui. Nous allons rester avec toi.'' Santana ne répondit rien, se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

''Santie je suis conciente que tu ne veuilles pas nous parler, mais tu vis des moments difficiles et je veux que tu saches que nous sommes là pour toi!'' Avoua Brittany en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

''Maman?'' Demanda simplement la latina en relevant la tête. Quinn se leva, prenant la main de son amie.

''Ils, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Il pense qu'elle s'est peut-être enfuis...'' Expliqua doucement la blonde en faisant une moue. Santana secoua la tête.

'Grace!'' Cria-t'elle en se levant. Quinn recula soupirant.

''Elle était dans son lit lorsque le feu c'est déclenché, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre à cause des flammes elle...'' La jeune fille s'arrêta, baissant les yeux. ''Des pompiers l'ont trouvé couché asphyxiée.'' Termina-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana gémit serrant les points.

'Grace!'' Cria-t'elle encore à gorge déployée. Quinn s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la latina la repoussa. ''Grace...'' Continua-t'elle en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

''Santana qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande Brittany en se leva à son tour. La latina prit un verre dans l'armoir la plus proche et le fracassa au sol avec force. Quinn ferma les yeux à cause de l'impact. La mère de la blonde descendit les escaliers en vitesse.

''Quinnie! C'était quoi?'' Demanda la femme surprise de voir Santana au milieu des éclats de verres.

''Euhh rien maman, c'était un accident.'' Menti la jeune fille en s'approchant de son amie.

''Santana, va dans la chambre de Quinn pendant que je ramasse tout ça s'il te plait mon ange.'' Demanda doucement Judy en empoignant la latina par le bras. Le contact fit sursauter la jeune fille.

''Hmm...Maman!'' Cria-t'elle en se laissant tomber au sol. Quinn soupira se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle ne voulait pas que Santana pique une crise devant sa mère.

''Ok, doucement ma puce! Viens avec moi, c'est dangereux tu pourrais de couper tu comprends?'' La latina hocha la tête sanglotant. Brittany l'aida à se lever. Arrivé dans la chambre de Quinn, Santana s'assis sur le lit avec la grande blonde pendant que Quinn fouillait dans son placard.

''Tu fais quoi?'' Demanda Brittany en croisant les bras.

''Je cherche une feuille et un crayon...'' Marmonna la blonde la tête entre deux tablettes.

''Grace!'' Cria une fois de plus Santana entre deux souffles. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Brittany s'approcha pour l'enlacer, voulant la réconforter, mais la latina ne se laissa pas faire, repoussant son amie.

''Britt!'' Cria Quinn en lui tirant le bras. ''Rappelle-toi ce que mme Bradford nous a dit, elle doit se calmer toute seule!'' Expliqua-t'elle en déposant une feuille et un crayon devant son amie. Santana soupira relevant la tête.

''Quinn...'' Chuchota-t'elle en croisant les bras. La blonde pris une inspiration.

''Oui ma chérie?'' Répondit-elle en s'avançant lentement près du lit. Santana marmonna quelque chose avant de se pincer les lèvres. ''...Santana je ne comprend pas quand tu me parles comme ça...'' Répliqua Quinn en s'assoyant sur son lit, mais la latina ne broncha pas, elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de prendre la feuille et le crayon. Elle marqua;

''Maman n'a pas laissé Grace...'' Lorsque Quinn lue le message, elle soupira.

''Je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laisser seule Santana. Les enquêteurs vont trouver une explication je te le promet.'' Brittany embrassa son amie sur la joue.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution d'accord?'' Fit-elle en lui serrant la main. Santana hocha la tête et se retourna vers Quinn. La blonde la tira dans un étreinte, lui frottant le dos. Santana n'avait même pas d'énergie pour pleurer. ''Il y a-t'il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui? Hmm,Pour te changer les idées...'' Demanda Brittany en penchant la tête.

''On pourrait passer la journée dans la salle de coeur...Je suis sure que mr Schuester ne verrait pas de problème et puis...Tu verrais Mercedes, elle s'ennuyait de toi...'' L'encourageait Quinn en resserrant son étreinte. La latina secoua la tête faisant soupirer ses amies. ''San, on va quand même pas s'enfermé ici toute la journée!'' S'exclama Quinn en levant les yeux en l'air, mais Santana marmonna quelque chose en croisant les bras. ''Bon d'accord alors on va aller manger quelque chose au café du coin.'' Dit simplement la blonde en se lavant.

''Je vais appeller Kurt et Blaine!'' S'exclama Brittany en sortant son protable. Santana haussa les épaules avant de se lever à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers la comode de Quinn. Celle-ci ce mie à rire.

''Tu as raison, tu ne peux quand même pas y aller comme ça!'' Avoua-t'elle pendant que la latina cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. ''Tu peux prendre un jeans avec mon haut rouge...'' Dit la blonde sachant que l'ensemble était le préféré de Santana. La jeune fille saut dans ses bras l'embrassant sur la joue pour la remercier.

''Les gars vont venir nous rejoindre! On va avoir du plaisir Sannie!'' Se réjouissait Brittany en tapant des mains. La latina soupira, marchant vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 4 j'espère que vous avez aprécié et que vous voulez toujours la suite? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review. MERCI DE ME LIRE!_


	6. Chapitre 5 L'attaque

Ninoubrittana: Merci pour le review, en effet, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus joyeux. Du moins la fin!

jess : Merci!

Manon : Voilà la suite, jespère que tu aimeras!

Marine2910: La suite! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

sakunaya: En réalité il n'y a pas beaucoup de Klaine, mais j'aimerais bien en rajouter, ce sera a voir. En tout cas merci pour le review!

* * *

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Message aux lecteurs de taimatique, elle m'a demander de vous dire qu'elle était en pause, enfait notre chère amie doit se faire opéré alors elle ne postera plus pour un moment indéterminé, elle s'en excuse. (En fait elle m'a demandé de m'inscrire à la place mais bon longue hisoitre) Nous restons tout de même en contact et elle m'aide beaucoup pour mes fictions. Pour ceux qui ne la conaissez pas. Son pseudo est taimatique. FIN DU MESSAGE VOUS POUVEZ LIRE!

* * *

**-Chapitre 5-**

Assise à la table du café, Santana regardait autour. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Il faisait beau dehors, des enfants jouaient dans la parc d'à côté. Santana aurait aimée que le monde arrête de tournée. Elle aurait aimé que les habitants prennent une minute de silence pour sa mère et sa petite soeur. Mais la vie continuait pour eux, comme si rien était. Pour elle c'était injuste. Pendant le trajet, Quinn lui avait expliqué que les autorités cherchaient toujours son père. Bien que lui et sa mère avait divorcé, se n'était pas une raison pour s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. Santana avait besoin de lui. Elle aurait aimé pleurer sa peine dans ses bras. Finalement Santana Lopez aurait aimé beaucoup de chose! Brittany arriva avec deux capuccinos dans les mains.

''Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.'' Santana lui fit un maigre sourire avant de prendre son breuvage. ''San, je sais que c'est un moment démoralisant mais je veux que tu saches que je vais toujours être là pour toi, tu es une licorne Santana, tu ne vas pas être triste bien longtemps!'' Avoua la jeune fille. La latina soupira, en temps normal, elle aurait enlacer son amie, l'aurait pris par la main et lui aurait fait un sourrie avec toutes ses dents, mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait rien à faire des licornes et des arc-en-ciels. Quinn arriva a son tour avec son café fumant.

''Blaine et Kurt arrivent...'' Dit-elle doucement en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson. ''Alors San, j'ai parlé avec ma mère, tu vas pouvoir prendre la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que les services sociaux viennent nous dire le verdict. Je sais que tu aurais aimer rester chez Brittany mais avec cinq enfants ils ont déjà du mal à dormir dans leur lits...'' Fit-elle remarquer, la grande blonde se contentait de rire. La latina vit du coin de l'oeil les deux jeunes hommes gays se diriger vers elles. Kurt l'enlaça lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

''Je suis désolé pour ta maison Santana...Et pour ta famille...'' Dit Blaine en baissant la tête. La latina haussa les épaules, se tassant pour que les deux jeunes hommes puissent prendre place à table.

''Lorsque Sue Sylvester à appris la nouvelle, elle était presque triste.'' Avoua Kurt.

''Pour que le coach soit triste c'est qu'elle devait bien t'aimé finalement Sannie!'' S'exclama Brittany n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Santana hocha la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Quinn haussa les épaules, se penchant par la suite dans sa veste sortant un petit sac.

''Tiens San, je t'ai acheté un croissant...'' Dit-elle en lui tendant souriante, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en croisant les bras. ''Ahh aller! Tu n'as rien mangé te connaissant je suis sure que tu meures de faim!'' S'exclama la blonde avec un moue, mais la latina leva les yeux en l'air l'ignorant. ''Santana s'il te plait, je veux que tu en manges juste un petit bout pour me faire plaisir...'' Marmonna finalement Quinn qui essayait de garder son calme.

''C'est pas grave Quinnie, au moins elle boit son capuccino.'' La rassura Brittany qui voulait à tout pris éviter une crise au beau milieu du café. Kurt et Blaine restèrent assis sans rien dire. Brittany prit la main de Santana la serrant un peut. ''Promets-moi que tu vas tout de même manger avant la faim de la journée...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille mais Santana ne réagissait pas.

''Ça suffit! Arrête de te comporter en enfant et mange se putain de croissant!'' Explosa Quinn en mettant le sac sur la table. ''Je ne fais pas ça pour t'enmerder San, je fais ça pour ton bien!'' Cria-t'elle devant tout le monde sans retenue, c'était fait. Les quatres jeunes attendaient que Santana explose à son tour. Par simple précaution, Brittany enleva le verre de Santana de ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Kurt recula un peut en soupirant. Il avait déjà vue Santana péter les plonds au court de gym. Elle s'était lancé au sol et frappait dans tout les sens. Mais cette fois-ci, la latina ignora complètement la remarque de Quinn, elle pris le croissant. Quinn n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais son espoir c'est vite réduit lorsque la jeune fille lui balança à la figure. Brittany mit sa main dans le dos de la blonde pour la calmer. Quinn pris un grande inspiration. Crier contre Santana ne servait à rien et elle le savait, mais parfois, elle était vraiment déplaisante. ''Santana?'' Fit-elle en jetant le croissant au sol. La latina se retourna dos à elle. ''Santana regarde moi s'il te plait.'' Demande-t'elle d'une voix des plus calmes. La jeune fille se tourna à contre coeur. ''Tu comprends que j'ai payé ce croissant pour toi pas vrai?'' Demanda Quinn toujours aussi calme, même si à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait. ''Je t'ai payé ce croissant parce que je voulais que tu le manges parce que j'avais peur que tu manques d'énergie. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu me le balance à la figure...'' Expliqua-t'elle sur le même ton. Puis un silence retentit. Santana se tourna vers le comptoir lunch, elle regarda les pancartes. Blaine savait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. La latina fouilla dans ses poches, sortant un montant exact de trois dollards et cinq sous avant de la mettre sur la table devant la blonde. Puis elle se leva, sortit de la banquette comme si rien était, mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de prendre la porte, une force l'arrêta.

''Stop, tu ne vas nul par Santana.'' Dit doucement Brittany en tirant la latina ans une étreinte.

''Je veux que tu t'excuses à Quinn parce que ton comportement était méchant.'' Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu contraire à la situation. Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était au courant de la situation de Santana. C'était un des sujets principale au lycée. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment passer de temps avec elle. Il ne savait pas que son cas était si grave. Elle était pourtant si silencieuse en classe. Lentement la latina s'approcha de Quinn en la pris dans ses bras, la serrant fort fort fort contre elle, comme un enfant fait avec son ours en peluche. Elle lui embrassa le front avant de reculer. La blonde releva la tête avec un sourire, mais Brittany affichait une moue. ''J'aurais aimé que tu lui fasse des excuses avec des mots Santana...'' Murmura-t'elle en baissant la tête. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais la latina hocha la tête.

''Je...Je...'' Elle s'arrêta, regardant tout autour. Kurt leva sa main sur sa bouche anticipant les autres mots. ''Je m'excuses Quinn.'' Dit Santana en gardant la tête haute. Elle fut surprise de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de son amie. Quinn avait déjà entendue parler Santana, souvent au téléphone, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait de vrai excuse, en temps normal après ses crise elle lui faisait un câlin l'embrassa ou en lui prenant la main, mais là la jeune fille avait fait de gros effort et elle en était touché.

''Merci San...'' Murmura la blonde dans un souffle avant d'embrasser la tempe de son amie. Santana avait fait un gros progrès.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 5. Un peut moins dramatique. En tout cas j'espère! Présentement je suis dans un gros dilème. (Manque d'inspiration profond pour cette fic) Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter...ni vers où diriger l'histoire j'ai des questions et j'aimerais avoir des réponses parce que je fais de mon mieu pour vous donner de bons chapitres vites mais là l'inspiration ne me vient plus!_

_1) Comment entâmer le Brittana?_

_2) Est-ce que Santana devrais retrouver sa mère et vivre avec elle?_

_3) Est-ce que Santana devrait faire plus de progret et retourner à Mckinley?_

_Merci d'avance pour les réponses. J'en ai vraiment de besoin pour débloquer! MERCI!_


	7. Chapitre 6 Parler

jess : Voilà la suite, jespère que tu vas aimer!

Marine2910 : Merci pour ton review, j'ai adoré tes idées! J'en prend note!

LolaBis: Je suis contente que tu aimes, je pense que tu as bien vue le concept que je voulais apporter ça me confirme que mon idée a marché! Merci!

calzona95: D'accord avec toi pour la question 3. Merci de m'avoir partagée ton opinion! Voilà la suite!

* * *

**-Chapitre 6-**

La journée d'hier c'était bien passé, du moins, selon Quinn. La blonde était dans sa chambre couchée regardant son plafond. Son cadran affichait six heures du matin. En temps normal elle se serait levé, elle aurait été dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une grosse douche chaude avant d'enfiler son uniforme pour partir à l'école, mais cette fois elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait juste retourné dormire. Mckinley ne lui apportait pas grande chose sans Santana. Il manquait une personne. Même le glee club ne lui remontait pas trop le moral. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était penser à Santana. Elle avait peur que la jeune fille fasse une crise dans sa nouvelle classe, elle avait peur qu'elle soit maltraité. Personne n'était là pour la protéger et ça la désolait. La jeune fille fut vite sortie de ses rêveries lorsque sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit dévoilant la latina. Elle soupira lui faisant signe de venir la rejoindre dans son lit.

''Tu as bien dormis?'' Lui demanda-t'elle comme la jeune fille s'installa. Elle lui fit un simple signe de tête, se couchant sur sa poitrine. ''Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas aller à l'école c'est correct, vue les événements je suis sure que mme Bradford comprendrait...'' Lui expliqua Quinn en passant sa main dans ses long cheveux noires. La latina secoua la tête regardant l'heure sur le cadran. Quinn soupira une fois de plus. ''On reste couchée pendant quinze minutes d'accord?'' Santana sourie baissant la tête elle prit la main de son amie, comme si rien était jouant avec ses doigts. ''Qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demanda Quinn gardant les yeux fermés. Elle était fatigué et n'avait pas trop le coeur au plaisir. La latina pris son index, faisant des dessins imaginaires sur la paume de sa main. ''...Ça chatouille...'' Constata la blonde en retirant sa main. Santana releva la tête et releva la bas de la camisole de Quinn. La blonde gémit lorsque Santana dessina sur son ventre. ''Hmm...Sannie arrête...'' Demanda-t'elle doucement, mais la latina l'ignora. Ca ne pris que quelques secondes à Quinn pour se rendre compte que Santana ne dessinait pas sur son ventre, elle écrivait des mots imaginaires.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement en se redressant contre sa tête de lit. Santana s'assied en indien prenant un oreiller dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. ''Allez San, je suis trop endormie pour décoder...'' Bougonne Quinn en bâillant.

''...Si, si je fais des efforts aujourd'hui...Tu m'amèneras au lycée?'' Demanda la latina en baissant la tête. Le visage de Quinn s'illumina.

''Si tu te décides à parler avec mme Bradford oui, c'est sure!'' S'exclama-t'elle haussant les épaules.

''Je vais faire des efforts alors...'' Avoua Santana avec un léger sourire en coin. Quinn la tira dans une étreinte soulager. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Santana allait débloquer. Il était temps pensait-elle.

''Bon aller! On doit se préparer.'' Déclara Quinn en se reculant pour sortir des couvertures, mais la latina lui retint le bras.

''Je peux appeler Brittany avant de partir?'' Demanda-t'elle en relevant la tête. Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rares étaient les moments ou Santana voulait parler au téléphone, rares étaient les moments ou Santana voulait parler point à la ligne. La blonde hocha automatiquement la tête se précipitant pour chercher son portable. Elle composa même le numéro avant de le remettre à Santana. Elle lui embrassa le front décidant par la suite de sortir pour la laisser parler avec son amie seule. Quinn gambadait presque or de la pièce tellement elle était heureuse. Son matin n'aurait pue être mieux. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Santana attendait que la ligne se décroche.

''Hmm...Quinn pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure!'' Gémit Brittany endormie. Santana se mie à rire.

''C'est Sannie, Britt-Birtt!'' S'exclama-t'elle avec le sourire, même si Brittany ne la voyait pas, elle restait tout de même contente.

''San, Santana?'' Demanda la blonde émerveillé et surprise à la fois. ''Oh mon dieu Sannie est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave?'' Demanda-t'elle par la suite ne pouvant pas croire que la latina l'appelait par plaisir. La jeune fille se mie à rire de plus belle.

''Non, je voulais juste, je...Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix...'' Avoua-elle en haussant les épaules. Brittany sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

''Tu sais quoi San? Je pense que je suis plus contente que toi d'entendre ta voix!'' Rétorqua-t'elle avant d'éttoufer un petit sanglot dans son oreiller.

''Pourquoi tu pleures?'' Demanda Santana inquiète.

''Je, je pense que c'est parce que je suis heureuse. Les gens font ça parfois...C'est bizarre!'' Expliqua la blonde en reniflant. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle se contenta d'expirer, soulagée.

''Je...Je vais faire de gros effort aujourd'hui. Je vais revenir à Mckinley et tout redeviendra comme avant!'' S'exclama-t'elle finalement avec joie. Quinn était dans la salle de bain et pouvait entendre Santana parler. Elle ne se souciait même pas de sa mère qui dormait dans le chambre d'à côté. Elle était juste contente d'entendre Santana parler librement.

''Non Sannie, ça ne sera pas comme avant, ce sera mieux j'en suis sure!'' Se réjouissait Brittany. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son amie. Elle voulait parler avec elle pour toujours, mais elle devait elle aussi de préparer. ''Écoute San, je dois partir pour l'école bientôt. Ce midi il y aura une surprise pour toi d'accord?'' Demanda-t'elle encore les larmes aux yeux.

''D'accord Britt-Britt...Je, je t'aime...'' Puis elle raccrocha. Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien une des premières fois que Santana disait je t'aime à quelqu'un. Elle était heureuse que se soit Brittany. Elle le méritait. Santana déposa le cellulaire de Quinn su la table de nuit avant de se lever à son tour. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre sur le dos. Elle décida finalement d'emprunter quelques vêtements à Quinn sachant que ça n'allait guère la déranger, puis elle descendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un bol de céréale. Quinn cria lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce à son tour, faisant sursauter Santana qui renversa son bol en chemin vers la table à manger.

''Oh mon dieu! Je suis désoler Sannie, tu...Tu manges?'' S'étonna la blonde en croisant les bras. Ça lui avait tout prix pour lui faire manger un stupide croissant qu'elle lui a balancer à la figure la veille. Maintenant, elle mangait son bol de céréale comme si rien était. La latina sourie en haussant les épaules comme si rien était continuant son chemin à la table. Quinn se précipita vers elle. ''Je suis contente Santana, vraiment contente!'' S'exclama-t'elle en l'enlaçant. La latina marmona quelque chose la bouche pleine. La jeune fille pris quelques essuies tout pour éponger la flaque de lait au sol. ''Alors tu as parler avec Britt-Britt?'' Lui demanda-t'elle sachant pourtant la réponse. Santana avala sa boucher relevant la tête.

''...Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi ce midi!'' Avoua-t'elle rayonnante. Quinn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Santana souriait, elle parlait et mangeait comme une jeune fille normale. Elle savait qu'elle était normale!

Sur le chemin vers l'école, Santana dessinait dans la vitre embrumé. Quinn fit bien attention de ne pas passer devant chez la latina. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner son matin. De temps à autre, Santana fredonnait les airs qui jouaient à la radio. Elle était belle comme ça, épanouis. La blonde détourna le regard pour voir ce qu'elle faisait dans la vitre. Elle pouvait voir des coeurs du coin de l'oeil. Et si Santana Lopez était en amour?

''Voilà, on est arrivé. Tout va bien aller?'' Demanda Quinn en débarant la porte. La latina hocha la tête.

''Merci Quinn.'' Fit-elle avant de sortir du véhicule. Elle marcha et poussa la grosse porte d'entré son sac d'école sur le dos. Elle était en retard mais n'en avait rien à faire. Judy avait appelé l'école pour leur expliquer sa situation. La jeune fille savait qu'elle allait avoir les discours empathique de sa professeur. Etrangement, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de classe. Elle lui souriait, comme au premier matin.

''Salut Santana!'' Lui dit-elle l'invitant à rentrer. ''Je faisais le cours de mathématique, j'ai mie tes travaux sur la table du fond si tu veux commencer...'' Lui expliqua Kate en refermant la porte derrière elle. Santana regarda autour. Comme d'habitude, Jackie était avec Paul assis sur des coussins, les deux jeunes garçons avaient leur craies en mains écrivant des formules au tableau. La latin soupira, se dirigeant au fond déposant son sac d'école à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à mme Bradford. Elle l'a connaissait à peine. Elle décida plutôt de se concentrer sur ses travaux de mathématique. Elle excellait dans cette matière et savait qu'en trente minutes, elle allait avoir terminé. La latina détourna le regard de sa feuille de temps à autres pour voir où en était rendue les autres au tableau. Mme Bradford leur expliquait les multiplications. Santana faisait de l'algèbre avancer. Elle était révoltée d'être dans cette classe. Sachant qu'en se moment, elle pourrait être assise avec Brittany, lui écrivant des âneries sur le professeur en rigolant. Être éloignée de la blonde lui confirmait son amour pour elle. Brittany était réellement une partie entière dans sa vie, elle s'ennuiait et elle l'aimait.

Après deux heures de mathématique, Kate décida d'aller voir que faisait Santana. Elle fut surprise de voir que la latina avait terminé ses mathématiques et son espagnol.

''Wow! Tu as bien travaillé Santana, tu peux arrêter si tu veux.'' Avoua-t'elle en lisant les feuilles sur son bureau. Elle avait presque tout bon c'était incroyable. La jeune fille hocha la tête, rangeant ses crayons et sa calculatrice. ''Santanta, je crois que l'on devrait se parler un peu des récents événements, tu veux bien venir avec moi sur le divan?''' Ce fameux divan! Pensa la latina. Elle rêverais de le brûler. La jeune fille hocha une fois de plus la tête en se leva pour aller sur le gros monstre rouge. ''J'ai une proposition à te faire. J'ai parler avec mr Schuester et nous avons convenue que si tu passais le reste de la semaine ici et que tout se passait bien, tu pourrais revenir à ton ancien lycée. Ma seul condition est que tu parles Santana. Comme les jeunes filles de ton âge.'' Expliqua mme Bradford avec un petit sourire nerveux. Santana pris un moment pour réfléchir.

''Je veux parler à Hollie Holiday...'' Déclara-t'elle en croisant les bras relevant la tête.

* * *

_J'ai fait de gros effort, j'espère que vous avez aimé se chapitre. Dans les prochains on apprend enfin pourquoi Santana à arrêté de parler. On voit également notre chère __Hollie Holiday. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'adore se personnage! Merci de me lire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez par review! Je vous aimes!_


	8. Chapitre 7 La surprise

Marine2910:Voilà la suite! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles! ;)

Manon: Oui, le Brittana va encore plus évoluer dans les deux prochains chapitres!

jess: Contente que tu aimes, désolé pour le Brittana. C'est un peut dure de satisfaire tout le monde

9: Merci!

* * *

**-Chapitre 7-**

''Je, je ne comprend pas?'' Avoua mr Schuester parlant au téléphone avec mme Bradford.

''Mais oui, je vous assures, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait parler à mde Holliday...'' Déclara une fois de plus Kate regardant par la fenêtre voyant ses élèves jouer dans la cour. Mr Schuester ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Euhh...C'est que...Holly n'est pas de retour à Mckinley avant demain c'est...Elle ne peut pas lui parler maintenant et de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle veut lui dire? Hollie est loin d'être une intervenante au près des jeunes à problème...'' Constata-t'il en se grattant la tête.

''Alors dites-moi quoi dire à Santana. Elle refuse de se confier à moi, à tout le monde d'ailleurs alors j'ai espoir que mme Holliday puisse amélioré la situation. Si c'est ce que Santana veut...'' Expliqua mme Bradford, aussi surprise que son compagnon au téléphone.

''Dites-lui de venir à Mckinley demain et puis je veillerais à ce qu'elle l'a rencontre.'' Affirma finalement mr Schuester un peu sur le choc. Pendant ce temps, Santana était assise dehors avec les autres jeunes. Ils étaient plus fous les un que les autres selon-elle. Il y en avait un qui mangeait même du sable. C'était écoeurant. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle savait que si elle réussissait à parler à Holly Holliday,elle sortirait bien vite de cette asile. Santana Lopez avait un plan...Comme d'habitude. Rares étaient les fois où la latina agissait sans raison.

En rentrant à l'intérieur avec le groupe. Mme Bradford lui fit signe de s'avancer, s'agenouillant devant elle.

''J'ai parlé à mr Schuester au téléphone. Tu vas aller à Mckinley demain et tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Holly. Tu es satisfaites?'' Demanda-t'elle avec un sourire en coin. Santana hocha simplement la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin un peu plus loin. Jamais elle ne se mêlait au groupe. De tout façon ils étaient tellement stupide qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Elle passa le reste de la journée assise à regarder par la fenêtre. Quoi faire d'autre? Elle refusait de parler à Kate et travailler avec les trois autres jeunes filles. Elle faisait quelques travaux d'histoire et de science de temps à autre. Elle anticipait l'heure du midi. Il lui restait une heure avant de voir sa fameuse surprise que Brittany lui avait fait. Juste en pensant à la blonde, des larmes chaudes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle s'ennuyait. Mme Bradford fini par la rejoindre ayant terminer sa consultation avec d'autres élèves.

''Bon, Santana Lopez! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?'' Demanda-t'elle avec sarcasme. La latina haussa les épaules comme la femme pris place à ses côtés assise au sol. ''Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler je me trompe?'' Santana secoua la tête avec grande surprise.

''Je veux vais parler...À condition que notre discussion ne concerne pas ma famille...'' Finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête. Au moins il y avait déjà un progrès.

''Alors Santana. De quoi veux-tu parler?'' Demanda mme Bradford toujours stupéfait.

''C'est vous qui vouliez que je parle...Ne m'en demandez pas trop!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en croisant les bas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, mais elle devait s'y résigner. Kate se contentait de rire face à sa déclaration.

''Parfait. Dis-moi Santana, qu'elle est ta matière préféré à l'école?'' La latina soupira.

''C'est une discussion vraiment nul...'' Finit-elle par dire en levant les yeux en l'air.

''Espagnol.'' Termina-t'elle sur un ton neutre. Kate haussa les épaules à son tour.

''Moi à ton âge j'avais une passion pour les sciences...'' Avoua-t'elle sans grand intérêt. Santana se mie à rire.

''Mais pouruqoi vous me dites toutes ses choses? Je m'en fiche!'' Constata-t'elle sur un ton beaucoup plus fort que le précédent. Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

''Tu vois Santana, lorsqu'un drame arrive et qu'on refuse de se confier, toutes les conversation n'ont plus de sens. Toutes les activités deviennent ennuyantes et ce parce que tu ne penses qu'à cette tragédie. C'est pour sa que je veux que tu te confies Santana. Pour t'enlever un poids...'' Expliqua-t'elle calmement sans se départir de son sourire. Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''On avait dit que l'on ne parlerait plus de ce qui est arrivé à ma famille!'' Cria-t'elle en serrant les poings. Encore une fois elle sentie une vague de colère la submerger. Elle se forçait pour parler et Kate gâchait tout comme d'habitude.

''C'est bon Santana, je vais te laisser y songer un peu, je vais revenir te voir dans quelques minutes.'' Mai la latina ne voulait plus rien savoir.

''Non!'' Cria-t'elle encore. ''J'en ai plus rien à faire de vous!'' Fini-t'elle avant une fois de plus se diriger vers la porte. C'était comme un réflexe, même si elle était barrée. À Mckinley lorsqu'une crise était à venir, elle sortait pour fuir le cour. Ici elle ne pouvait pas et ça la rendait encore plus furieuse. Elle soupira, regardant pas la fenêtre qui donnait sur le corridor. Elle fut surprise de voir des ombres s'approcher. Il n'y avait pas que des ombres, mais de la musique, Santana ne rêvait pas, des voix sortaient du corridor. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula, voyant les ombres se rapprocher. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps que tout les autres enfants étaient derrière elle, regardant eux aussi par la fenêtre. Mme Bradford s'avança pour ouvrir la porte, elle également surprise. La surprise! Pensa Santana. En écoutant comme il le faut, elle pouvait reconnaître ces voix entre milles. Et c'est à se moment qu'elle les vit. Ils étaient tout là. Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes...Même Rachel et Finn s'étaient joins à eux. Devant, la latina remarqua Brittany et Quinn. Derrière, mr Schuester. Le glee club était venue lui faire une prestation. Ils entrèrent un après l'autre fredonnant des airs sous l'émerveillements des autres élèves.

''Woah!'' S'exclama Jackie la bouche ouverte en voyant ses grandes personnes réunis dans sa classe. Mme Bradford se contentait de sourire. Elle n'était pas au courant mais ça ne l'a dérengeait pas. Puis Rachel commença le premier couplet.

'' When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise...There's so much they hold...And just like them old stars...I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are...How old is your soul?'' La brunette s'arrêta, relevant la tête pour voir la réaction de Santana. La jeune fille avait les larmes au yeux juste en croisant son regard. Puis Brittany commença le refrain suivi de Quinn.

''I won't give up on us! Even if the skies get rough...I'm giving you all my love...i'm still looking up...'' Santana ne pouvait pas croire que ses amies avaient monté une chanson juste pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout le glee club s'était déplacé pour lui chanter. Même Sam avait apporté sa guitare, souriant. Tout les enfants étaient assis, écoutant la prestation, mais la latina restait debout jusqu'à la fin. C'est Finn qui fit le dernier couplet.

''I won't give up on us...God knows I'm tough enough,We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it...'' Un moment de silence s'installa avant que les élèves se mettent à applaudir. Santana sauta dans les bras de Brittany lui chuchotant un merci à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mr Schuester fit un clin d'oeil à la blonde déposant sa main sur son épaule. Il savait que pour la première fois, grâce à Brittany, Santana savait qu'elle comptait elle aussi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Plus de Brittana à suivre, et une petite touche d'Holly Holliday c'est toujours bien! ;) Je risque de poster le prochain chapitre demain pour les interessés!


	9. Chapitre 8 Holly Holliday

calzona95: Heureuse que tu trouvais ça chou (c'était ça mon concept) sans blague merci de me lire!

jess: Merci!

Marine2910: Désolée! Il y a eu un énorme délait mais bonne fête en retard!

Rivera Jr: Contente que tu aimes! Merci pour le review.

* * *

TOUTES MES EXCUSES! Ça doit faire au moins une semaines que je n'ai rien posté! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Mon ordinateur à rendue l'âme...Alors j'ai écris des chapitres à l'ancienne avec une feuille de papier et un crayon. Le problème, je ne pouvais pas tout vous poster par la poste! Sérieusement, j'ai sauvé la mise en m'achetant une nouvel ordinateur tout neuf! Comme ça je n'ai plus de raison de poster mes chapitres en retard! TOUT ÇA POUR VOUS DIRE QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIÉ!

* * *

**-Chapitre 8-**

On était jeudi, ce matin, Santana allait à Mckinley pour parler avec mme Holliday. En réalité, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle allait probablement lui parler de sa famille...Ce qu'il en reste. Elle restait malgré tout heureuse de retourner à Mckinley, après tout, Santana Lopez restait la jeune fille la plus craint du lycée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était violente qui qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les frapper. Elle se rappelait même de la première fois, où elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau de Mme Pillsbury. Brittany était avec elle...Brittany était toujours avec elle. Un bruit sourd sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. Celui-ci était suivi d'une voix. Santana reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

''Hola señorita!'' S'exclama Holly dans le cadre de porte du bureau. Mme Pillsbury était assise devant Santana les bras croisé. La femme n'était jamais à l'aise dans se genre de situation. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle essayait d'amélioré la situation de la latina. Aujourd'hui, elle avait abandonnée.

''Euhh...Bonjour mme Holliday...Hum je, je crois que Will vous à dit pourquoi nous sommes toutes les trois ici.'' Constata-t'elle simplement invitant l'autre femme à prendre place aux côtés de Santana. Celle-ci baissa la tête, rare était les fois où la latina était gêné.

''C'est bon Emma, tu peux m'appeler Hollie avec le temps!'' Expliqua la femme en question souriante. La femme rousse n'aimait aucunement son attitude, elle ne l'avait jamais apprécier et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Santana voulait lui parler.

''Je...Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je risque d'être dans le local des professeurs si vous avez besoin.'' Ajouta Emma avant de se lever, mais avant de franchir la porte pour sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna. ''Santana...Je compte sur toi pour agir en grande fille.'' Dit-elle simplement avant de sortir. La latina savait que c'était des paroles en l'air elle se contenta de soupirer, se passant la main au visage. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre la jeune fille et la remplaçante.

''Will m'a dit que tu voulais me parler...'' Commença-t'elle. ''Je veux que tu sache que je

suis très touchée!'' Avoua Hollie sans se départir de son sourire. Santana hocha la tête doucement. ''Tu ne parles pas Santana.'' Fini-t'elle par ajouter en lui relevant le menton pour avoir un contact visuelle avec l'élève. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur. ''Je sais que tu as peurs. Tu essayes d'être forte, comme moi. J'étais pareille à ton âge...'' Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille la coupa.

''Je n'ai pas peur!'' Rétorqua-t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Hollie se mie à rire.

''Oui, tu as peur. Je t'ai vue la dernière fois que j'ai remplacé dans ta classe d'histoire. J'ai vue le regard que tu laissais à Brittany...'' Encore une fois la latina la coupa.

''Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous rencontrer pour ça! Je voulais simplement vous demandez votre aide pour que je puisse être intégré à Mckinley rapidement!'' S'écria-t'elle en secouant la tête croisant les bras.

''Regarde-moi Santana...'' Ordonna Holly sur on ton plus sévère. ''Tu dois dire tes sentiments à Brittany, tu dois le faire simplement pour toi. Tu vis avec un gros secret depuis toujours. Maintenant tu as perdue des proches, j'en suis conscientes et c'est après avoir tout déballé ton sac à Brittany que tu pourras faire ton deuil.'' Expliqua la femme blonde beaucoup plus calmement. La latina essayait de se contenir le plus possible, mais les larmes qu'elle gardait depuis si longtemps se sont misent à coulées long de ses joues. Holly ouvrit ses bras lui faisant signe de s'approcher. À sa grande surprise, la latina se réfugie à l'intérieur sanglotant. Holly n'était pas très bonne dans se genre de situation. Elle n'avait jamais adorée réconforter les gens, mais elle a toujours eu du désolement pour la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait elle même à son âge.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes en silence. Celui-ci était troublée de temps à autre part les petits gémissements de Santana. La latina avait éclaté, toute cette rage, cette tristesse qu'elle avait tant refoulé venait de sortir. Santana ne voulait pas aimer les filles. Elle voulait être comme tout les autres filles de son école, elle voulait parler de garçon avec ses copines, mais elle n'était même pas capable de parler à la base. Elle avait trop peur de ce que les gens allaient pensé d'elle. C'était tout de même décidé, Santana Lopez allait avouer ses sentiments.

* * *

_Cour chapitre je le sais le prochain est beaucoup plus long. Je ne sais pas si je dois encore inclure Holly Holliday où si je dois plus me concentrer sur le brittana!? Merci de me lire et encore désolé pour le délait!_


	10. Chapitre 9 Si j'étais un garçon

Manon: Merci de me lire, voilà la suite!

Marine2910: Toujours de bonnes idées ma chère je t'adore!MERCI!

calzona95: Merci pour le review!

* * *

**-Chapitre 10-**

Santana resta assise dans le bureau de mme Pillsbury pendant une bonne partie de la journeé Elle a aidé la femme à nettoyer de fond en combe la pièce. La latina aurait aimé rester avec Holly Holliday, elle se sentait bien avec la femme, mais celle-ci devait remplacée un cours de science et Santana n'avait pas le droit d'y assister. Elle attenda alors jusqu'à l'heure du diner pour pouvoir rejoindre Quinn et Brittany à la pratique du glee club. En rentrant dans la classe, tout le monde souriait, même Tina qui en temps normal restait de marbre.

''Les jeunes, je crois que l'on peu souhaiter la bien venue à votre camarade!'' S'exclama mr Schuester en désignant la latina qui n'osait plus trop avançer. En deux temps trois mouvements, Finn et Puckerman se levèrent de leur chaise prenant chaqun un côté de la jeune fille la souleant sur leur épaule comme lorsqu'un joueur de foot faisait gagner son équipe dans une partie importante. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Santana ne faisait que danser avec Mike et Brittany dans le club. Elle était toujours derrière et ne participait jamais vraiement. Pourtant les autres l'aimaient. Le deux jeunes hommes déposèrent la latina sur une chaise au devant à côté de Rachel. La jeune fille lui fit un petit clin d'oeil toujours aussi souriante.

''Nous sommes contents que tu sois là San!'' Avoua Sam derrière elle, le garçon déposa ses deux mains sur ses épaules lui déposant un baiser sur la tête. En temps normal, peut-être que la latina aurait resté froide à se geste, mais cette fois, elle se pinça les lèves essayant de ne pas pleurer. C'était bien la première fois que la jeuen fille retenait des larmes de joies.

''Alors ma chère, mme Holliday m'a dit que tu avais peut-être quelque chose à nous présenter? Quelque chose que tu as travaillé avec elle toute la matiné?'' Demanda mr Schuester en lui tendant la main, la latina releva la tête se levant. Soudain, un silence s'installa. Pour la première fois, c'était Santana qui était devant les élèves, pour la première fois, ils la voyaient stressé. On pouvait voir dans son visage qu'elle était gêné mais elle restait tout de même magnifique dans cette émotion. ''Tu hum...Tu, tu commences dès que tu es prêtes...'' Murmura mr Schuester avant de se reculer faisant un signe au pianist à sa gauche. Quinn sursauta, un énorme frisson lui parcourue le dos. Automatiquement, elle empoignat le bras de Brittany.

''Elle va chanter.'' Lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille émerveillé. Brittany sentie elle même les larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Santana sortie de la poche de son jeans une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. En la dépliant, la latina se mordit la lèvre inferrieur, sur le papier il était écrit de prénom Brittany. Puis, la jeune fille ne fit qu'un petit signe de tête vers la gauche, était prête à commencer. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, écoutant chaque note de piano ne voulant manqué aucune seconde de la prestation. Soudain, Santana pris une grande inspiration baissant la tête.

''If I Were A Boy...Even just for a day...I'd get out of bed in the morning...and throw on what I wanted and go...'' Elle s'arrêta levant les yeux pour regarder Brittany. ''Drink beers with the guys,And chase after girls...I'd kick it with who I wanted...I'd never be confronted for it...Cause they's stick up for me...'' La blonde essuya doucement ses larmes de sa main gauche, elle soupira avant de sourire. Mr Schuester n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la latina avait une voix magnifique, profonde.

''...Continue...'' Chuchota le professeur voyant bien que son élève n'osait plus chanter le refrain.

''If I Were A Boy! I think I could understand...How it feels to love a girl...I swear I'd be a better man!'' La latina ne faisait pas que chanter, elle criait, elle criait sa rage, son amour, sa tristesse et sa joie. Toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait gardé si longtemps à l'interrieur d'elle même. Rachel porta sa main sur sa bouche ne pouvant croire se qu'elle voyait. La bouche de Santana Lopez émettait un son. ''I'd listen to her!Cause I know how it hurts!When you loose the one you wanted...cause he's taken you for granted. And everything you had got destroyed...'' Kurt se retourna vers Mercedes à la fin du refrain.

''...Elle est fantastique!'' S'exclama le jeuen homme laissant couler les larmes qu'il contenait sur ses joues.

''If I Were A Boy...I would turn off my phone...Tell everyone it's broken...So they'd think I was sleeping alone...'' Soudain, Santana senta une chaleur l'envahir, ce n'était pas juste dans son dos, mais dans sa main aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Brittany à ses côtés, lui tenant la main en larmes. C'est à se moment que la latina se mie à paniquer, le stress la consumait lentement.

''Chut ma puce continue, tu es magnifique...'' Murmura la blonde dans son oreille, continuant là où la jeuen fille s'était arrêtée. ''I'd put myself first! And make the rules as I go...Cause I know that she'd be faithful. Waiting for me to come home, to come home...'' La latina vida ses poumons d'air reprenant le refrain.

''If I Were A Boy ! I think I could understand! How it feels to love a girl...I swear I'd be a better man...'' Puis Brittany termina avec elle.

''I'd listen to her ! Cause I know how it hurts ! When you loose the one you wanted...Cause he's taken you for granted. And everything you had got destroyed...'' Un tonerre d'aplaudissement survena. Santana se réfugis dans les bras de la blonde à ses côtés. ''Je t'aimes...'' Chuchota Brittany avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

''Tu...Tu veux bien être avec moi? Je veux dire...'' Commença la latina dans un murmure elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer que Brittany se pencha légerement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, devant tout le monde sans gêne.

* * *

_Voilà c'était le chapitre 10. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer que cette fiction est en PAUSE À PARTIR DE MAINTENENT POUR UN MOMENT INDÉTERMINÉ. Disons que je préfère terminer une fic à la fois, je vais donc finir ma fiction Le coeur à ses raisons et celle-ci par la suite. Par contre, pour continuer, j'ai besoin de votre aide, dites moi comment vous voyez la suite et je l'écrirai! MERCI DE M'AVOIR LUE J'APRÉCIE ÉGALEMENT VOS REVIEW ÇA ME TOUCHE TOUJOURS! ÉCRIVEZ-MOI! JE VOUS AIMES! -XXX- _


	11. Chapitre 10 Travailleuse Sociale

Rivera Jr: Heureuse que tu aimes, voilà la suite! Tu me diras ce que tu en pense!

Moony-Chach: Contente que tu en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'était mon but!

Manon: Encore une fois pour les larmes au yeux ça prouve que mon ceoncept marche à merveille!

Marine2910: Dans le prochain chapite, je risque d'y mettre le père de Santana, pour ajouter un peux de piquant!

* * *

**-Chapitre 10-**

Santana se réfugis dans les bras de la blonde à ses côtés.

''Je t'aimes...'' Chuchota Brittany avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

''Tu...Tu veux bien être avec moi? Je veux dire...'' Commença la latina dans un murmure elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer que Brittany se pencha légerement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, devant tout le monde sans gêne.

Santana avait passé le reste de la journée avec Brittany. La jeune fille ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais répondait lorsqu'on lui posait une question. C'était mieux que rien selon ses amies. Ce soir, elle avait un rendez-vous avec les services sociaux, mr Schuester et mme Bradford. Dans la voiture au retour, Quinn prit la main de son amie regardant toujours la route.

''Tu, tu es stresser?'' Demanda la blonde avec malaise...Elle aimerait bien que les travailleurs sociaux la laisse vivre chez elle. Quinn et Santana n'avait pas toujours été les meilleures amies du monde, mais elle cohabitait bien ensemble. Malgré tout, Quinn savait que Santana aurait aimé pouvoir vivre chez Brittany. Selon les parents de la jeune fille, c'était impossible puisque Brittany avait déjà plusieurs frères et soeurs et qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à subvenir aux besoins de tout ses enfants.

''...Je sais pas...'' Finit par murmurer Santana baissant la tête.

''Tu sais, tu as été très bonne au glee club. Tu fais de gros efforts et tu vas probablement pouvoir retourner à Mckinley...'' La rassura la jeune fille souriante. Elle savait qu'elle devait toujours rester positive avec la latina et lui montrer ses progrès pour ne pas qu'elle se décourage. Arrivé dans le stationnement, Santana vit du coin de l'oeil, une voiture noir qui n'était clairement pas celle de la mère de Quinn. ''Tout va bien aller.'' Chuchota la blonde en sortant du véhicule. La latina fit de même traînant le pas n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer dans la demeure. Elle ne fit que franchir le poche que son coeur se mie à débattre. ''Chut...Calmes-toi, je te promet que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber...'' Murmura une fois de plus Quinn avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le regard de Santana fut automatiquement dirigé vers la grande dame aux cheveux brun assise dans le salon. Judy Fabray se leva pour accueillir les filles.

''Ahh on vous attendait!'' S'exclama-t'elle embrassant sa fille sur la joue. ''Mr Schuester à appelé, il est à deux coin de rue. Je croyais que vous l'aurez croisé...'' Avoua-t'elle impertinente. ''J'ai un rendez-vous alors je vous laisse faire connaissance au revoir!'' Termina Judy embrassant une dernière fois sa fille avant de bousculer Santana pour sortir.

''Merde...'' Pensa Quinn un peut trop fort, sa mère n'aidait en rien la situation.

''Hum...Bon, bonjour Santana, je suis Élizabeth Davis, je suis des service sociaux.'' Déclara la femme du même nom en se levant pour se présenter. Quinn enleva sa veste comme Santana déposa son sac à dos au sol. ''Tu dois être Quinn Fabray j'imagine, ta mère m'a expliqué votre situation.'' Avoua la travailleuse sociale en serrant la main à la jeune fille. Santana restait un peu à l'écart la tête baissé. ''Pas la peine d'êrte gêné ma grande, je suis ici pour t'aider...'' Expliqua Élizabeth sans se départir de son sourire.

''Je crois que l'on peut parler dans la cuisine.'' Fit doucement Quinn en empoignant le bras de son amie se dirigeant dans la salle à mangé. Élizabeth se contenta de les suivre voyant bien que la latina était mal à l'aise. Une fois les trois assises, un silence plana.

''Bien...Hum, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de notre rencontre. Premièrement, je vais devoir parler à Santana seule pour pouvoir évaluer la situation. Par la suite, je vais parler à mr Schuester et mme Bradford pour que l'on puisse faire des compromis...'' La travailleuse sociale brisa le silence assez rapidement, sortant une pile de formulaire.

''Santana j'aimerais que tu remplisses ces documents en attendant tes enseignants.'' Elle lui remis la pile et un crayon. La latina soupira, elle ne comprenait même pas la moitié des choses qui étaient mentionné. Après quelques minutes de plus, un cogna à la porte.

''J'y vais...'' Murmura Quinn dans un malaise. La pauvre jeune fille se sentait très inutile dans les circonstances. Santana s'arrêta un instent pour écouter. C'était ses deux enseignant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son professeur d'espagnol.

Une fois tout le monde assis, les vrais choses pouvaient commencer, finalement, Élizabeth était monté à l'étage avec Santana pour pouvoir discuter pendant que les professeurs et Quinn remplissaient des documents.

''Bon, avant que l'on commence Santana, je veux que tu saches que tu dois tout me dire d'accord?'' La latina hocha la tête s'assoyant sur la chaise de bureau de la mère de son amie. La travailleuse sociale fit de même. ''Premièrement, je vais te poser des questions qui peuvent être très déplacé, je te demanderais de me donner un réponse clair net et précise.'' Demanda-t'elle voyant que la corps de Santana commençait à se tendre. ''Est-ce que tes parents ont déjà été violent avec toi?'' À cette question, la latina baissa la tête restant dans le silence. Élizabeth soupira. ''Est-ce que ce sont tes parents qui t'ont demander de ne plus parler?'' Par surprise, la jeune fille hocha la tête. ''Je veux une réponse avec des mots ma chérie...'' Rétorqua la femme dans un souffle. Santana leva la tête.

''Mon père battait ma mère. Il m'a dit que si je le disait, il...Il allait faire quelque chose de pire...'' Déclara la jeune fille sur un ton neutre comme si rien était. La travailleuse social se contentait d'écrire dans un calepin.

''Depuis quand as-tu arrêtez de parler?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement gardant son calme.

''Ça faisait quatre ans. Mon père est partit de la maison il y a quelques mois...'' Le reste des questions passèrent comme dans du beurre. La latina répondait une fois sur deux. Ce qui malgré tout satisfaisait grandement Élizabeth. De retour au rez de chausser, la vrai discussion pouvait commencer.

à Santana qui à répondue comme une grande fille.'' Déclara la femme souriante. La latina se contentait de regarder ses pieds, soupirant de temps à autre. ''Je crois que ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, c'est de rester ici le temps que l'on lui trouve une autre famille. Les centres d'accueil sont déjà plein et Santana à besoin de stabilité. J'en ai déjà parler à Judy et elle est d'accord...'' Avoua Élizabeth détournant le regard sur Quinn qui hochait la tête déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. ''Pour ce qui est de l'école, je n'ai pas de problème à ce que Santana retourne à Mckinley. J'ai quelques conditions par contre...'' Elle s'arrêta pour voir la réaction des la latina qui au final ne leva même pas la tête. ''Est-ce que vous savez ci Santana à déjà vue un spécialiste étant enfant?'' Demanda la travailleuse social dans un murmure. Mr Schuester pris automatiquement la parole.

''J'ai vérifié son dossier au lycée et rien ne laisse sous entendre qu'elle ai consulté un médecin.'' Avoua-t'il fronçant les sourcils à la latina.

''Bien, je crois que se serait important pour savoir si tout va bien du côté mental. Ce qu'elle à vécue ses dernières années peut être très traumatisant, surtout pour un enfant.'' Rappela Élizabeth en reprenant les multiples documents. Elle remis une carte à mme Bradford qui ce trouvait être celle du nouveau médecin spécialiste de la jeune fille. ''Si il y a quoi que se soit, tu peux m'appeler Santana. Je reviendrais te voir dans trois jours pour voir si tout va bien. Entre temps, je veux qu'elle soit allée chez un médecin et qu'elle soit suivis par la psychologue de l'école.'' Ordonna la femme avant de se lever.

''Merci pour tout.'' Marmonna Will en lui serrant la main, tout comme mme Bradford qui finalement n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la rencontre. Le point positif était que maintenant, Santana Lopez était de retour à Mckinley!

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre 10 était pour vous remettres sur les rails si on veut. Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il se passe avec notre chère Santana. Je risque de poster deux autres chapitres. Disons que cette fiction est plus dure à continuer que ma dernière. La fin approcha déjà! Merci de répondre à mes questions et à me donner votre opinion en reviews.

_1) Dans qu'elle circonstance devrait revenir le père de Santana?_

_2) Devrait-il arriver un évênement à Mckinley?_

_3) Plus d'amour Brittana ou d'amitier Quinntana?_


	12. Chapitre 11 Téléphone

Manon: Merci des réponses, tu m'as un peu éclairé!

Rivera Jr: Merci du review! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

Marine2910: Tes réponses m'ont vraiement aidée pour le prochain chapitre merci!

Brittanalove19: En effait elle est bientôt finit, je risque d'essayé de l'étirer encore un peut car je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine!

* * *

**-Chapitre 11-**

Le soir même, Santana était assise sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements, Quinn lui avait donné une bosse à dents qu'elle avait eu chez le dentiste et qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé. La latina s'ennuyait de sa propre chambre, de son lit. Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle sortait de la douche, sa mère lui préparait un chocolat chaud à elle et sa petite soeur. Malgré tout, sa mère aimait ses filles. Elle les protégeait de peur que son père les touche...

''Hum... Sannie?'' Demanda Quinn avant d'ouvrire la porte. La latina était recrovillé dans un coin du lit les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. La blonde resta debout dans le cadre de porte pendant un instent, avant de s'approcher de la latina. ''Écoutes, tu...Tu vas rester ici d'accord? Je, je ne veux pas que tu partes dans n'importe qu'elle famille. Tu mérites plus...'' Avoua la jeune fille prenant place aux côtés de son amie. La latina hocha doucement la tête. ''Ma mère va revenir demain matin. Avec la pention de mon père, on va pouvoir t'acheter quelques vêtements. Tout va s'arranger.'' Déclara une fois de plus Quinn souriante. Elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille voulant la faire réagir.

''...Merci...'' Murmura-t'elle retenant ses larmes. Elle devait être fort, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

''Demain à l'école, n'écoutes pas ce que les commantaires des autres. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches contre eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Le glee club est derrière toi et Brittany. Personne ne va te faire du mal tu comprends?'' S'assura Quinn ne voulant en aucun cas que Santana retourne dans son autre école à cause d'une crise de colère.

''C'est vrai que je vais aller voir un médecin?'' Demanda-t'elle relevant la tête tremblante. La latina n'avait jamais aimé les docteurs. Son père était docteur.

''...Oui, mr Schuester à déjà pris un rendez-vous. Il va te conduire. Je vais rester avec toi...Tout va bien aller.'' Avoua Quinn avant de se relever du lit. ''Que penses-tu d'aller dans la douche pendant que je fais un souper. Il y a école demain...'' Proposa-t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin sortant de la chambre. Santana hocha lentement la tête soupirant.

Une fois au lit, couchée cette fois, Santana ne pouvait recommencer à penser à sa famille. Qu'est ce qui aurait pue causer cet incendie. Sa mère ne fumait pas...Il n'y avait aucun foyer. La cuisinière peut-être? La latina soupira regardant sa montre. Il était 22 heures et demain, elle devait se lever à 6 heures. La vie était horrible...Lentement, la jeune fille se leva, ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le corridor. Elle marchait doucement ne voulant pas trop faire de bruit. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle ouvra la porte de la chambre de Quinn. Le léger changement de lumière fut automatiquement sursauter la blonde.

''Santana?'' Demanda-t'elle inquiète espérant que c'était son amie ou sa mère.

''Quinnie...'' Chuchota la latina en question rentrant dans la pièce sombre. La blonde soupira levant la main à sa bouche bâillant.

''Tu...Tu veux dormir avec moi? Tu as fais un cauchemar?'' À ces paroles, Santana se mie à ricaner.

''Non, je...Je peux appeller Brittany?'' Demanda la latina avec gêne. Quinn tendant le bras ouvrant la lampe sur sa table de chevet qui était à sa gauche, plissant les yeux au nouvel changement de lumière.

''Euhh, tu...Oui, oui pourquoi pas? Mon téléphone est sur mon bureau à côté de mon sac.'' Expliqua Quinn en se redressant dans son lit. Santana trouva facilement le bureau en question et s'approcha de son amie. ''Tu as besoin d'autre chose? Tu vas bien?'' Demanda une fois de plus la blonde toujours un peu endormie. Santana secoua la tête se penchant pour embrasser le font de son amie.

''Merci.'' Fit-elle souriante retournant dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie. Quinn referma la lumière et retourna dans un sommeil encore plus profond, elle n'avait pas songé au fait que Santana allait carrément réveiller Brittany.

''Hmm...Quinnie...'' Gémit la grande blonde à l'autre bout du fil. Santana soupira de soulagement, juste le fait d'entendre la voix de Brittany la rassurait.

''Salut Britt-Britt.'' Fit simplement la latina en retournant sur le lit. Elle pouvait entendre le souffle de la blonde se tendre de surprise.

''Hey, désolé de te réveiller..J'arrive pas à dormir.'' Avoua Santana faisant une moue que sa copine ne pouvait voir. Brittany pris un moment pour se frotter les yeux essayant d'être plus éveillé.

''...Tu, tu as rencontré la travailleuse sociale?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement se rappellant des évènements qui devaient se produire. Après quelques secondes, Santana se décida à répondre.

''Euhh oui, je...Je vais rester chez Quinn et je vais retourner à Mckinley.'' Déclara-t'elle. Brittany se mie à sourire à cette bonne nouvelle.

''C'est bien Sannie, c'est parfait! Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller au lycée!'' S'exclama-t'elle sautant sur place de joie. ''On va être ensemble et rien ne va nous séparer!'' Continuait la jeune fille les mains tremblante tellement qu'elle était fébrile. Sa joie se rompue très vite lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot à l'autre bout de la ligne. ''San?'' Demanda-t'elle fronçant les sourcils. ''...Sannie, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?'' La latina marmonna quelque chose entre deux sanglot, cherchant son air. ''Hey ma puce, c'est bon, on va se voir demain...pouquoi tu es triste?'' Continuait Brittany sentant elle aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

''...C'est...Je...J'essaye d'être heureuse Britt, j'essaye fort, mais ça ne fonctionne pas et...'' La jeune fille s'arrêta prenant une bouffé d'air avant de continuer. ''J'ai beaucoup de peine...'' Avoua-t'elle essuyant ses larmes.

''C'est normal ma chérie et tu sais quoi? Moi mon rôle sera de t'aider à être heureuse. À deux on va réussir d'accord?'' Déclara Brittany retrouvant lentement son sourire. Cette nuit là, Santana s'était endormie au téléphone, la blonde à donc décidé de faire de même. Peut de temps après, Quinn se leva pour vérifier sur la latina ayant entendue des pleurs. Elle vit la jeune fille couchée en possition foetale le téléphone à la main. Doucement, Quinn lui enleva fermant la ligne. Elle aida Santana à se recouvrir avec les couvertures, lui déposant un baisé sur la joue.

''Bonne nuit Lopez...'' Marmonna-t'elle à elle même avant de sentir une pression sur son bras.

''Reste avec moi...'' Chuchota Santana toute endormie. La blonde soupira prenant place dans le lit entourant son amie de ses bras retombant elle même dans le sommeil pour ce qui était la troisième et la dernière fois de la nuit.

Arrivée au lycée le lendemain matin. Santana sauta automatiquement dans les bras de Brittany en la voyant. Elle était souriante, et joyeuse ce qui réchauffa le coeur de la jeune fille.

''Vous deux, vous venez de me couter un mois de forfait cellulaire vous vous en redez-compte?'' Demanda ironiquement Quinn avant un clin d'oeil. Santana se mordit la lèvre inferrieur se sentant un peu coupable. Son visage se déforma lorsqu'elle vit Rachel s'approcher d'elles. ''Putain tu veux quoi?'' Demanda automatiquement Quinn levant les yeux en l'air.

''Je..Je voulais simplement parler à Santana...'' Murmura la diva entre les dents regardant la latina du coin de l'oeil.

''Quoi?'' Fit-elle haussant les épaules, jamais elle parlait à la brunette et jamais celle-ci lui parlait, ce n'était guère nouveau. Pourtant cette fois, Rachel semblait presque nerveuse.

''Je veux que tu saches que nous voulons que tu fasses partie des régionnals au glee club, tu...Tu as une magnifique voix.'' Expliqua doucement la jeuen fille jouant avec les manches de son pull trop grand. Santana jeta un regard à Brittany qui lui embrassa le front par fierté.

''Ouais, ça...Ça marche...'' Marmonna finalement la latina baissant la tête. Un sourire de satisfaction monta aux lèvres de la diva comme elle tourna les talons partant vers son casier où l'attendait nul autre que Kurt Hummel et Mercedes Jones.

''Bien, au moins maintenant, on à peut-être des chances d'être sélectionné!'' S'exclama Quinn avec sarcasme.

''Ahh arrête Quinnie, Rachel et Mercedes sont nos meilleures chanteuses.'' Rétorqua gentilement Brittany enlaçant plus près sa copine. Quinn haussa les épaules.

''Allez, on va en espagnol...'' Soupira-t'elle sortant ses manuels. Les deux autres jeunes filles fient de même. Elles ne savaient pas qu'une tempête était proche.

* * *

Un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'ils vous a envie de savoir la suite! Beaucoup d'action dans le prochain chapitre qui se trouvera être l'avant dernier. Et oui, toute bonne chose à une fin! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! MERCI DE ME LIRE!


	13. Chapitre 12 Tempête à Mckinley

Rivera Jr: Voilà la suite, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles!

Manon: Tu me diras si tes prédictions étaient bonnes! ;)

Marine2910: J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

Brittanalove19: Voilà la suite j'espère que tu va aprécier!

* * *

-Chapitre 12-

Tout ce passa très vite, Santana n'eu même pas le temps de rentrer dans sa classe qu'une énorme force la projeta sur un casier. Un immense douleur lui traversa le dos montant jusque dans son cou. Cette douleur se transforma vite en frisson puisqu'en ouvrant les yeux, la latina reconnue vite cette force, qui était nul autre que son père.

''niño habitación! Usted ha hablado, te dije que te encontraría! (salle enfant! Tu as parlé, je t'avais dit que j'allais te retrouver!)'' Cria mr Lopez le visage chiffonné par la rage. Malheureusement, la cloche avait déjà sonné, tout les élèves étaient à leur cours et les enseignant dans leur classe. Santana détourna le regard croisant celui de Brittany les yeux grands ouverts regardant la scène impuissante, Quinn elle prit ses jambes à son coup pour chercher de l'aide. ''¿Dónde están tu madre, yo la mato! (Où est ta mère, je vais la tuer!)'' Déclara l'homme empoignant sa fille par les épaules la relançant dans le même asier de métal. Santana baissa la tête grimaçant de douleur. Elle fit signe à Brittany de partir, de peur qu'elle soit blessé.

''Hubo un incendio en su casa ... Tú no estabas allí ... Se ha ido. (Il y a eu un incendie à la maison...Tu n'étais pas là...Elle est partie.)'' Expliqua le plus calmement possible la jeune fille ne voulant pas énervé son père. ''Usted nos dejen en paz! ¡Vete! (Tu nous à laissé seules, maintenant vas-t'en!)'' Ordonna-t'elle voulant se dégager le l'emprise de l'homme. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Santana jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Brittany qui restait toujours là debout. Elle ne parlait pas, elle était comme une statue de pierre. La latina savait que lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle figeait complètement, mais là, c'était dangereux.

''Perra grande, puede acabar como su madre y su hermana, eso es todo lo que te mereces! (Grosse pute, tu va terminer comme ta mère et ta soeur, c'est tout ce que tu mérites!)'' À cet instent, Santana se repassa toute la scène dans sa tête, évaluent la situation. Puis elle comprit où son père voulait en venir.

''No, no, papá! No he hecho nada lo prometo! Me fui y cuando volví, la casa estaba en llamas lo juro! (Non,non papa! J'ai rien fait je te le promet! J'étais partie et quand je suis revenue, la maison était en feu je le jure!)'' Déclara-t'elle laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues rouges. Jamais elle n'aurait mie le feu à sa propre maison! Les menaces furent vite arrêté lorsque le coach Sylvester et le coach Beast arrivèrent. Le deux femmes de caractère plaquèrent l'homme au sol pendant que Quinn tira son amie loin de l

'événement. Santana pouvait entendre son père crier des insultes contre la vie, le diable et même dieu.

''Fabray, conduit Santana et Blondine à l'infermerie!'' Cria Sue. ''La police arrive!'' Termina-t'elle assommant carrément le père de Santana. ''Toi je vais t'empailler et te mettre au dessus de mon bureau sale porc...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille regardant le filet de sang s'écouler de la bouche de l'homme. Quinn devait bien l'avouer, Sylvester était la femme la plus sadique au monde!

''Sannie tu vas bien?'' Demanda-t'elle un peu plus loin soutenant le corps toujours chancelant de la latina pendant que Brittany suivait en arrière sanglotant.

''...Oui, je crois...Je crois que oui.'' Murmura-t'elle entre les dents se concentrant sur ses pieds. La blonde tourna la tête pour voir son autre amie qui était complètement traumatisé.

''Chut, ça va aller Britt-Britt...'' La rassura-t'elle resserrant son emprise sur Santana.

''Est-ce qu'il l'à touché?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement voyant que la blonde était sous le choc total.

''...Non, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire!'' Répondit la latina arrêtant de marché pour laisser la chance à sa copine de les rejoindres. Lorsque Brittany arriva aux côtés de Santana pour la soutenir elle aussi, la jeune fille l'embrassant sur la joue.

''Je suis désolé ma puce...'' Chuchota la latina à son oreille sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence. Brittany hochait doucement la tête continuant de marché jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On pouvait entendre les sirènes des voitures policières près des portes d'entrée du lycée. Des élèves se regroupaient de plus en plus dans les corridors regardant la scène, filmant avec leur portable.

Arrivées à l' infirmerie, Santana pris place sur le banc de bois avec Brittany pendant que Quinn pris ses jambes à son coup pour aller chercher mme Pillsbury.

''Tu vas bien?'' Demanda Santana prenant la main de sa copine. Celle-ci haussa les épaules se forçant à sourire.

''C'est plutôt moi qui devrais de poser la question.'' Rétorqua-t'elle embrassant la latina sur la tempe. Celle-ci déposa sa tête sur son épaule cherchant la chaleur.

''Ça va aller.'' Murmura-t'elle regardant l'infirmière arriver devant elles. Avant que Santana eu à commencer une phrase, elle la coupa.

''Pas la peine, on m'a déjà tout expliquer. Je fais simplement faire quelques tests de base. Vous devez toutes deux être en état de choc.'' Constata la dame en sortant une petit lampe de poche, essayant de faire réagir les pupilles de Brittany. La blonde ferma les yeux instantanément, Arrachant un rire à Santana.

''Britt-Britt, il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouvert!'' Commanda la latina entre deux crise de fous rire. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

''Mais il y a de la lumière dans mes yeux...'' Gémit-elle croisant les bras comme une enfant.

''C'est ça le but Britt!'' Fit encore la latina comme l'infirmière dirigea la lampe de son côté. Peut de temps après, Quinn arriva avec Emma.

''Oh mon dieu les filles je suis désolé!'' S'exclama-t'elle courant vers ses élèves.

''...On va bien...'' Murmura Brittany haussant les épaules une fois de plus avant de se lever pendant que l'infirmière prenait la pression de Santana. Quinn se dirigea vers son amie l'enlaçant.

''Les policiers vont interroger ton père...Il ne va plus revenir...'' Expliqua-t'elle doucement à la latina toujours assise.

''Je propose que vous rentriez à la maison. Toutes les trois, relaxez un peu...D'après ce que j'ai entendue ça ne vous ferais pas de tord.'' Déclara l'infirmière en relevant la tête. En même pas deux secondes, Quinn se retrouvait avec un papier les autorisant à quitté le lycée.

''On va se faire une journée de fille!'' S'exclama Brittany le sourire au lèvre. Santana soupira avant de se lever avec l'aide de mme Pillsburry.

''Rentrez les filles, Santana profite-s'en pour dormir un peu...'' Chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille se la latina la regardant quitter la pièce.

''Ce n'était pas si mal comme première journée.'' Avoua sarcastiquement Santana avec un clin d'oeil. Brittany lui prit la main l'embrassant.

* * *

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre, le 13ième sera la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez y voir! MERCI DE ME LIRE!


	14. Chapitre 13 Peurs

Manon : Ne t'inquiète pas, mes fics sont tristes ais se terminent en généralement bien!

Marine2910 : La fin est très courte, mais elle est quand même là!

Rivera Jr : Et bah en fait, je sais pas trop qui qui à brûlé la maison. Je te laisse le bénifice du doute, si tu crois que c'est le père bah ça sera le père!

* * *

**-Chapitre 13-**

Ça ne pris que quelques minutes avant de Santana s'endorme à l'arrière de la voiture de Quinn sur l'épaule de Brittany. La blonde lui déposa un baser sur la tête flattant ses longs cheveux noirs.

''Tu es sure que tu vas bien?'' Demanda par précaution Quinn pour la cinquième fois. Son amie se mie à rire légèrement par exaspération.

''Oui ça va Quinn...Je m'inquiète plus pour Sannie...'' Avoua la jeune fille toujours les yeux posé sur sa copine.

''Elle est forte Britt-Britt, elle à fait beaucoup de progrès!'' Lui fit remarqué Quinn regardant la route. La blonde soupira il s'était passé beaucoup de chose ses derniers jours. Elle ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. ''Reste chez moi pendant le weekend. Santana va être contente, de toute façon j'avais des trucs de prévue. Ma mère part visité mon grand-père, vous aurez la maison à vous seules.'' Proposa finalement Quinn se garant dans le stationnement devant la maison en question.

''C'est gentil Quinnie.'' Murmura Brittany ne voulant pas réveillé sa copine qui dormait toujours sur son épaule. Quinn sortie du véhicule, ouvrant la portière arrière du côté de la blonde. ''On devrait la laisser dormir...'' Constata-t'elle embrassant la tempe de la latina.

''Hmmm...Non, elle sera plus confortable dans un lit.'' Déclara Quinn qui tourna les talons pour prendre les sacs à dos de ses deux amies qui étaient posé dans la valise. Pendant se temps, Brittany réveillait lentement Santana qui enfonça son visage dans la cou de sa copine.

''...Stop Britt-Britt...'' Marmonna-t'elle entre les dents se frottant délibérément les yeux, arrachant un sourire moqueur à Brittany.

''Viens, Sannie, on a rentrer à l'intérieur.'' Proposa celle-ci en détachant sa ceinture essayant de se lever.

''Tu es cruelles.'' Déclara Santana levant la tête regardant sa copine sortir de la voiture pour aider Quinn avec les sacs.

''Nous aussi on t'aime San!'' Avoua la jeune fille tirant la langue.

Brittnay finit part porter la latina ans la maison, la déposant sur le canapé prenant place à ses côtés. Santana déposa sa tête sur les genoux de sa copine, comme Quinn arriva pour la couvrir d'une deux jeunes filles poussèrent un soupir de bien-être.

''Alors on se fait un petit film?'' Demanda finalement Quinn se dirigeant sur le fauteuil prêt du canapé ouvrant la télévision. Santana ne fit qu'une moue.

''...Pas une film pour enfant...', Gémit-elle enfouissant son visage dans la couverture ce qui fit rire les deux blondes.

''Je ne te parlait pas, de toute façon tu vas dormir.'' Rétorqua Quinn avec le même sourire moqueur qu'à l'extérrieur. La latina marmonna quelque chose avant de fermer les yeux laissant son amie ui tirer la langue une dernière fois.

''...Moi non plus j'ai pas trop envie d'écouter un film.'' Déclara Brittany haussant les épaules. Le problème dans cette déclaration, c'est que Brittany S. Pierce veut toujours écouter un un film.

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Britt-Britt?'' Demanda pour ce qui était la 101ième fois aujourd'hui Quinn. La blonde baissa la tête embrassant le front de sa copine qui tombait de sommeil.

''J'ai peur Quinnie.'' Avoua-t'elle avec son petit air de chiot.

''Pourquoi?'' Brittany soupira s'assurant que sa copine dormait réellement avant de répondre.

''J'ai peur que la Santana d'avant revienne...'' Murmura-t'elle fronçant les sourcils sentant les larmes montrer à ses yeux. Quinn déménagea de son fauteuil, au sol. S'agenouillant devant ses deux amies. Elle leva la main caressant la joue de la latina qui avait les yeux toujours clos. Sa respiration s'était égalisée et elle ne réagissait aucunement.

''Elle ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant Britt.'' Chuchota-t'elle avec le sourire. Brittany se pinça les lèvres ne comprenant pas trop ce que son amie venait de dire.

''Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça Quinn?'' Demanda-t'elle penchant la tête légèrement vers la droite.

''Elle t'a toi maintenant...'' Expliqua la blonde avant d'embrasser son amie sur la tampe.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, soit la fin. Je suis conciente qu'elle est courte, très courte. Le problème c'est qu'avec l'école qui recommence, c'est un peu plus dure trouver le temps pour écrire des fics. Merci de m'avoir lue! Je vais continuer malgré tout pas fiction Pezberry, je dois vous avouez que je suis un peu fière de faire une Pezberry juste parce que je sort des normes. Bref je me trouve très drôle! Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, de cette fics où de ,es autres vous pouvez me parler de la vie en générale, pas de problème!


End file.
